A Not So Simple Life
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. SV. EA. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Here it is. The Sequel to The Simple Life. Hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to criticise and be as mean as you like, it won't bother me and it'll make me a better writer in the long run. I just want to quickly thank everyone who reviewed The Simple Life. All u guys r awesome, and this is 4 all u guys who wanted a sequel. So here it is.

**Chapter 1:**

"Madeline Lindsey Vaughn, get back here now!" Sydney screamed, chasing her eighteen-month-old daughter through the house. Madeline ran into a cupboard and slammed the door in Sydney's face. She groaned "Madeline, open the door." 

"No!" the little voice screamed from the other side.

"Fine, stay there then, mummy's gonna go and have some cookies" Sydney said turning towards the kitchen. She sat down at the table and buried her head in her hands. She heard a door slam "Decided to come out did we?" she yelled.

"Come out from where?" a voice answered before Michael appeared in the doorway.

"Madeline shut herself in the cupboard again" Sydney replied getting up to hug her husband. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She pulled away and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. "Why did she shut herself in there?" 

"I told her about the baby."

"I guess she didn't take it well, huh?"

"Nope, can you try and get her out. She listens to you."

"She listens to you too sweetie."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Whatever" he pulled away from Sydney and went up the hall to the cupboard to talk to his daughter. Sydney sat back at the table and picked up a cookie. She was about to start eating it when the phone rang. She went over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hey Syd" the voice answered.

"Angela, hey. How you been?"  
"I'm ok. How are Madeline and Michael?"  
"I told Madeline about the new baby."

"How did she take it?"  
"Not well, she locked herself in the cupboard again, Michael's talking to her now. Hows Eric and Sammy?"  
"Sammy's ok and Eric's well Eric." The two of them chatted for a little while longer before Sammy's crying interrupted their conversation. Sydney hung up the phone and peeked up the hall and saw Michael still talking to the cupboard door. All of a sudden the door opened and a little brown haired, green-eyed girl stepped out. Michael picked her up and hugged her. Madeline had tears in her eyes and she hugged closer to her father. He turned and walked towards Syd. He approached his wife and tried to pass Madeline over to her but the little girl screamed. Michael hugged his daughter close. He walked up the hall to Madeline's room and he put the little girl in her bed. He told her that she was staying in her room until she was gonna be nice to her mum. He shut the door behind him and could hear Madeline yelling at the door and then there was a loud thump as she ran into the door before she began banging on it. He shook his head, she always banged on the door after they shut her in her room. 

Michael walked back to where Sydney was sitting. She stood up and he hugged her tightly. She had tears in her eyes and he wiped them away before kissing her forehead gently. He held her close before muttering in her ear "I talked to her, she doesn't want a little brother or sister."

"Well there isn't much we can do about that now, is there?" 

"I guess not and even if Maddy doesn't want a baby brother or sister, I want another baby."

"I do too" Sydney replied, holding him tighter.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Angela, she was seeing how we were."  
"Hows Eric and Sammy?"  
"Sammy's ok, she said that Eric's just Eric."  
"Probably true." He looked into her eyes and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. They stood in one another's arms for a while longer and they were interrupted by loud bangs coming from Madeline's room. They ignored the banging and went to sit on the couch. 

Half an hour later Madeline had stopped banging on her door and settled down. Sydney and Michael were watching TV when there was a knock on the front door. Michael got up to answer it and standing on the other side was Angela, Eric and their nine-month-old son Sammy. Michael let them in and Eric revealed a pizza that he had hidden behind his back. Angela saw Sydney sitting on the couch and went over to talk to her, bringing Sammy with her. "Where's Madeline?" Eric asked.

"In her room, I tried to give her to Syd and she screamed bloody murder" Michael replied. Sydney got up and announced she was gonna go and get her daughter. She walked up the hall and opened Maddy's door. Madeline was lying on her little bed with tears streaming down her face. Sydney closed the door as she entered the room. She went and sat on the bed with her daughter and patted her legs, indicating to Maddy that she wanted her to sit on them. She obliged and climbed onto her mother's legs without too much of a fuss. "Daddy said that you don't want a baby brother or sister" she said softly.

"No" Madeline replied.

"Why not sweetie?"

"You won't like me anymore" the frustrated little girl replied.

"Hey, Mummy and Daddy will love you, no matter what. Having another baby won't change that, I promise." Madeline looked into her mother's eyes,

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise. I love you, you're my little Maddy." Sydney hugged her daughter close and kissed her hair. "Do you wanna come and play with Sammy?" she asked.

"Yeah" Maddy replied softly. Sydney lifted Maddy off her knee and stood up before picking her daughter up and carrying her out to the lounge. 

When she got back out to the lounge Sydney put Maddy down and the little girl ran over to Eric and hugged him. He picked her up and hugged her. She smiled and grabbed his ears and pulled them. He yelped in pain and used his free hand to get her to let go of his ears. She let go and he put her down and she ran over to where Angela was sitting with Sammy. Angela stood up and carried Sammy over to where Maddy's toys were in one corner of the room and she put Sam down on the ground and Madeline toddled over to her toys. Both mothers smiled at their children before turning their attention back to their husbands who were pigging out on the pizza Eric bought with him. Angela and Sydney joined Eric and Michael at the table and began to stuff themselves with pizza as well. Halfway through her second slice Sydney got up and ran to the bathroom. Minutes later they heard the toilet flush, Sydney came out and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. She came back with a glass, Eric grabbed it off the table and sculled it. Sydney rolled her eyes and went to refill it. Sydney sat down at the table again and sipped from her glass. The four of them continued to talk while their children happily played. They talked about the baby that was on the way and it was getting late by the time Eric and Angela left. That night after making sure Madeline was asleep in her bed Michael crawled into bed with Sydney and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, kissing the side of her neck before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: What did you think??? Was it good??? Or bad??? I'll try and update ASAP but it might be a while. Review and let me know what you thought. LOL Alyce.  


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all u guys who reviewed. Its probably gonna be a while before I update again, but I'll try my best, I'm just insanely busy at school. Thanks to people who offered criticism about Madeline. I appreciate it and I'll take it on board. One thing about that, I'm the youngest in my WHOLE family (cousins included) so I've never really been around little kids, so I really have no clue about how they behave. Anyways thanks for those comments. One other thing Natalie who reviewed 'Sydney, the ugly princess' thank you SO much for being blunt with your comments. That means so much to me that you were able to be honest about what you thought and truthfully, I don't really like that story much either. Ok heres the next chapter…..

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Sydney woke up early and unwrapped herself from Michael before bolting to the bathroom. Michael woke up and realised that Sydney was gone, he was worried briefly until he heard her throwing up. He rolled over and sighed, smiling to himself. Michael was so excited about the baby.  He couldn't wait to be a father again, he loved Madeline so much, even if she was a pain most of the time. Sydney came out of the bathroom and saw her husband lying in bed a smile plastered across his face "What?" she questioned.

"I was just thinking about you and Maddy and how much I love you both."

"I love you too" she replied as she settled back into bed, hugging him tightly.

"And, I'm excited."

"Bout what?" she asked curiously.

"Having another baby, I can't wait."

"Well your gonna have to wait another seven months, aren't you?"

"I spose I can wait then" he said as he gently kissed her lips. Sydney snuggled closer into his body and wrapped her arms around him. They lay there like that for until they heard a loud 'thump', indicating to them that Madeline was awake and wanted to get up. Madeline had taken to throwing her teddies on the floor in the morning when she was ready to get up, it was her way of getting Sydney and Michael's attention. Sydney reluctantly unwrapped herself from Michael and headed out the door to Maddy's bedroom.

Madeline was sitting in her bed looking grumpy. "UP" she commanded her mother, throwing her hands into the air. "No" Sydney replied firmly "You say up please."

Madeline looked at Sydney sadly before replying, "Up please."

"That's better sweetie" she said as she picked her little girl up, hugging her tightly. Sydney laid her daughter on the change table and proceeded to change Maddy's nappy before dressing her. Once she was satisfied that Madeline was ready to face the day she put her on the floor. Holding Maddy's hand she led her daughter up the hall to her and Michael's room. They walked through the doorway and Madeline automatically dropped her mother's hand and ran to the bed where Michael was still sitting. He leaned over and picked Maddy up, kissing her cheek as he settled her on the bed. Sydney watched the scene for a moment before rushing to the bathroom to vomit once again. Madeline heard her mother throwing up and pointed at the doorway that Sydney had rushed through "Mummy sick?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mummy sick" he told her hugging her closer. Sydney emerged moments later, looking a little green, Michael looked at her concerned "You ok Syd?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just a bit queasy that's all. Nothing to worry about" she replied as she sat on the bed next to him. Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Madeline looked at her parents curious as to what they were doing. After a few moments she grew tired of not having attention and she began 

to cry. Sydney and Michael pulled away and simultaneously hugged their daughter. 

Half an hour later Sydney had quite literally dragged Michael out of bed and shoved him into the bathroom. He was running late for work and left quickly grabbing a cup of coffee and a piece of fruit on his way out the door. Sydney watched him rush to leave and shaking her head at him before focusing on helping Maddy eat her breakfast. Sydney laughed at her daughter who had food smeared across her face and had it all over her hands also. "Look at you, you messy girl" she laughed "You must get that from your father" Sydney continued as she began to clean up the mess. "Messy" Madeline replied smiling at her mum. 

"Yeah Maddy messy" Sydney told her daughter as she washed her face. Madeline smiled at her mother and started to wave her spoon around "messy, messy, messy" she chanted. Sydney laughed at her and finished cleaning up her mess. She took the spoon out of Madeline's hand and laid it on the bench before picking her daughter up out of the chair. Sydney carried her over to the couch and sat her on it before putting Maddy's favourite DVD on. Madeline giggled happily at the TV and Sydney took that as an opportunity to get ready for school and to gather Madeline's things for day care.  

A flustered Sydney entered the staff room at St Mary's an hour later. She quickly dumped her things next to her desk, while grabbing all the papers she would need for class. She rushed into her classroom, ten minutes late, to find that her student teacher was taking the class. "I'm so sorry I'm late" she said "Mr Davidson, thank you for beginning for me."

"That's alright Mrs Vaughn, I don't mind at all" he replied. Sydney turned her attention to her class and began her lesson. Forty minutes later the bell rang, signalling the end of class and her students began filing out of the room. As the last student left, Principal McCabe walked in "Mrs Vaughn, may I speak with you a moment?"  
"Of course Ma'am" Sydney replied.

"You were late this morning."

"Yes I know, it won't happen again."

"Why were you late?"

"I was sick this morning and Michael had to go to work early, so I had to take Maddy to day care and the traffic was chaos."

"If you were sick, why are you here and not at home resting?"

"I'm feeling better now."

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again, is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am. Oh, there's another thing."  
"Yes Mrs Vaughn."

"I'm having another baby, I'm due in May."

"Ok Mrs Vaughn, if you wish to have some time off, I understand."

"Thank you Ma'am." Principal McCabe didn't reply she just left the room, leaving Sydney standing with Mr (Arnold) Davison. He looked at Sydney "Congratulations" he said.

"Thanks" Sydney replied as she packed up her belongings. A few moments Sydney left the room and headed back to her desk with Arnold following her like a lovesick puppy. Sydney had just sat down when her cell phone began playing a familiar tune. She picked up the ringing object, looked at the caller id and smiled. "Hey handsome" she said into the receiver.

"Hey yourself" Michael replied.

"What's up?" Sydney questioned.

"I just wanted to see if you got Maddy to day care alright?"

"Yeah, we got there in one piece. I was late for work though"  
"Bet McCabe was impressed with that" he joked.

"Oh yeah, having her bug me was just what I needed, I feel like crap."

"My poor baby, I'll give you a nice massage tonight, how does that sound?"  
"Yes please, hey I gotta go Arnold looks really bored. I love you and I'll see you tonight?"

"Better not keep the puppy dog waiting" Michael joked, he thought it was hilarious the way Arnold followed Sydney around "See you tonight. Love you." 

"Love you too, bye." Sydney disconnected the call and turned to her desk sighing happily at one of the pictures of Michael. 

The rest of the day passed without incident, Sydney had lunch with Angela and the two women talked the whole time. Sydney went to pick Maddy up from day care and when they arrived home she watched Maddy's DVD with her. Michael arrived home a little after 6:30 and sat down to dinner with Syd and Maddy. Maddy was in bed by 8 o'clock and Sydney sat down on the couch while Michael massaged her shoulders. She dozed off and a couple of hours later Michael picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down before climbing into bed with her, wrapping his arms firmly around her tiny body.

A/N: what did u think? Review and let me know. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. LOL Alyce.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all u guys who reviewed. Its probably gonna be a while before I update again, but I'll try my best, I'm just insanely busy at school. I wrote this while in avoidance of practicing my oral SAC for tomorrow, somehow I've managed to escape presenting it Friday, Monday and Tuesday (today) but now I have no choice, there's like no one else in the class to go. Anyways I've been busy _reading_ fan fic, it's a nice break from writing. I will update Three Little Words as soon as I have enough reviews, so please review, I have the next couple of chapters planned. Also if u haven't already check out my other fic its called 'A Life Not Worth Living', I would really appreciate feedback about it. It took forever to write. Ok I think I've written enough, so here it is chapter 3…

**Chapter 3**

That weekend Jack and Laura were looking after Madeline, so Sydney and Michael could have a bit of time to themselves. They were lying in bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other when Sydney pulled away from Michael and ran off to the bathroom. "Shit" he heard her yell. Quickly he rose to his feet to see what was wrong, entering the bathroom he saw that Sydney had accidentally thrown up on the floor. He turned and left to find something to clean up her mess, while Sydney was still bent over the toilet, heaving up her guts. 

Ten minutes later the couple were back in bed, holding each other close. Michael kissed her forehead softly before placing kisses down her neck. Sydney giggled and lifted his face to hers, kissing him passionately. His hands began to wander and soon they had removed her pyjama top, Sydney's hands were also moving about, removing his clothes. They made love and afterwards they lay there sleeping in each other's arms, content to be together. 

That afternoon, Sydney and Michael were walking along the beach when Sydney became breathless. She dropped to the sand suddenly, taking Michael with her. Sydney was wheezing, struggling to breathe. She began to panic and Michael was trying earnestly to calm his wife to no avail. After several minutes, Michael picked her up, intending to carry her to the car and take her to hospital. As he lifted her body she screamed in pain. Several passersby came running over, trying to find out what had happened. Michael carefully lay her down on the sand, putting a folded jumper, under her head. "Someone call an Ambulance" he yelled, trying to calm Sydney, who had begun to wheeze again and was crying in pain. Someone rushed away and returned moments later, announcing that an Ambulance was on its way. "Syd, sweetie, where does it hurt?" Michael asked calmly. She pointed to her stomach. "Your stomach?" he asked. Sydney nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. Michael kissed her forehead, "Sshh, sweetie, calm down, deep breaths, your gonna be ok, I promise." Sydney tried to calm down but the pain made it almost impossible. 

About twenty minutes later the Ambulance arrived. One of the bystanders had been waiting in the parking lot, to direct the paramedics to where Sydney was. They came rushing over and people started to move away, to allow them room to work with Sydney. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" they asked Sydney. She looked at them briefly before croaking a response "stomach" she stated before beginning to wheeze again. One of the paramedics slipped an oxygen mask on and Sydney began to breathe easier. "Ok Sydney, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the pain, one is good, ten is bad." Syd tugged at Michael's hand making him hold up five fingers, before displaying her ten fingers. "Fifteen?" the paramedic questioned. Sydney nodded. "Ok I'll give you this whistle to suck on, it contains pain relief" the women attempted to give it to Sydney who shook her head. Confused, the women turned to Michael "why won't she take the drugs?"

"My wife is pregnant" he stated simply. 

"How far along is she?"

"Eight weeks."

"Sydney, I'm sorry, you'll have to put up with the pain, we'll get you to the hospital as soon as we can, the doctors'll be able to provide you with pain relief" Sydney nodded "Bill, hows her blood pressure?"

"It's a little high, and her temperature is high as well."

"Can you get the stretcher and we'll get her to hospital." Bill nodded and rushed off, taking a bystander with him to help bring to stretcher over the sand. Michael sat there gently running his hand across Sydney's forehead, trying to keep her as calm as possible. A few long minutes later Sydney was in the Ambulance, being rushed to the nearest hospital.

After a short journey Sydney arrived at the hospital. She was rushed into the emergency room. Minutes later Michael, who had followed in the car, was by her side. Sydney was still having difficulty breathing and her cheeks were wet with tears. Doctor Hammond came over to assess her condition. "Mrs Vaughn, how would you rate the pain on a scale of one to ten, one is good, ten is bad." Once again Sydney tugged at Michael's hand, this time displaying all ten of his fingers, before lifting her ten as well. "Twenty?" Doctor Hammond looked at her in disbelief. Sydney nodded. The female paramedic, who had bought her in spoke up "She's eight weeks pregnant, her blood pressure is 160/98 and her temperature is 42." Taking in this information Doctor Hammond began to bark out orders to the nurse "Full blood work, urine sample and organise an ultrasound." The nurse nodded before rushing off to find the appropriate equipment. "Mrs Vaughn, we are going to run some tests to find out what's causing the pain, to help could you answer a few questions?" Sydney nodded. "Have you eaten anything unusual recently, something you don't normally eat?" She shook her head. "When was the last time you vomited?" 

"This morning" she answered, her voice crackly. 

"Is this your first pregnancy?" She shook her head. 

"Our daughter is eighteen months old" Michael supplied. 

"Have you been exposed to any chemicals recently?" Once again Sydney shook her head. "That's all the questions I have for now, the nurse is going to take some blood and I'll need you to supply us with a urine sample." Sydney nodded and turned away as the nurse stuck the needle into her arm. Michael held her hand tightly and kissed her forehead before attempting to wipe away her tears. A few minutes later the nurse left after taking Sydney's urine sample. After a short while Doctor Hammond returned "Sydney, I'm just going to take a look at your abdomen and then we'll transfer you to another ward." Sydney nodded in response "Can you tell me if I hurt you?" She nodded again. Doctor Hammond lifted her shirt up slightly and began to feel her stomach. She pushed a tender spot and Sydney screamed in pain. "Sorry" he quickly apologised before continuing his examination. Once again he touched a sore spot and Sydney shrieked in pain. Finishing his examination he pulled her top back down and jotted some notes on a clipboard. Moments later two orderlies came to move Sydney to Ward 12.

The doors swung open and Sydney was wheeled into the Ward, Michael following close behind. "Sydney Vaughn. 30 year old, eight weeks pregnant, suffering from severe stomach pain. Blood and urine tests completed, ultrasound booked for this afternoon. Blood pressure 160/98, temperature 42" one of the orderlies said as he handed Sydney's file to one of the nurses. "Room three" she told the orderly. Michael started to follow but was stopped by another nurse. "Excuse me sir, where are you going?" 

"With my wife" Michael replied before starting to walk off again.

"Give her a minute to settle in first." Michael nodded and sat down in one of the chairs that lined the wall. "Congratulations" the ward clerk said. Michael looked up at the woman "Thanks." Sydney's nurse came out of her room "Your wife is asking to see you sir." Michael nodded and rose from his seat, heading into Sydney's room. He walked over to her bed and picked up her hand. He noticed that an IV had been attached to her arm and that she still had the oxygen mask on. Michael rubbed her forehead and picked up her hand, kissing it softly. "Hey sweetie, I don't want you to worry cos I'm here."

"It hurts, Michael, it hurts" she choked out in response. He wiped the tears from her eyes "Don't worry Syd, you'll be fine, I promise."  
"What about the baby?" she asked softly "What if we lose it?"

"We can always try again, don't' worry about it, we'll worry about it if it happens." Sydney's eyes began to droop just as the nurse walked into the room. Michael looked at the nurse concerned "Doctor Hammond, wrote her up for some pain killers that won't harm the baby, she'll be quite drowsy though." Michael nodded.

A little later that afternoon, a doctor walked in with the ultrasound equipment. Sydney, who had woken up a few minutes earlier, gripped Michael's hand even tighter as the nurse prepared to preform Sydney's ultrasound.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Let me know what you think, was it good or bad? Please review and let me know, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! Also please R/R Three Little Words, and then I'll update that too. LOL Alyce.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all u guys who reviewed. I'm tryin my best to update as often as possible and hopefully I'll update Three Little Words soon, and I'll also have my new fic posted ASAP, I'm working on the first couple of chapters at the moment. I'm on holidays now so I'll write as much as I can when I'm not working. Anyway here it is the next chapter drum roll please. Chapter 4!!!

**Chapter 4**

A little later that afternoon, a doctor walked in with the ultrasound equipment. Sydney, who had woken up a few minutes earlier, gripped Michael's hand even tighter as the nurse prepared to preform Sydney's ultrasound.

Nurse Edwards exposed Sydney's stomach before squirting the cold gel onto her skin, the coolness made Sydney squirm. "Sorry" the nurse apologised. Sydney looked at her, a fake smile plastered on her face. Michael kissed Syd's forehead and lightly squeezed her hand as the nurse began to rub the gel over the surface of Syd's stomach. The three of them focused on the images that appeared on the screen. Nurse Edwards looked at the screen closely before calling for Doctor Hammond. He came rushing into the room and Nurse Edwards pointed at the screen. Doctor Hammond frowned "Sydney, I think we've found the problem. See this dark patch on the screen" Sydney nodded. "It's a build up fluid. The fluid is putting extra pressure on your stomach, hence the pain. I'll arrange to have it drained and then you should be as good as new."

"How long till she can come home?" Michael asked.

"We'll want to keep her in overnight, but if there are no further problems then she should go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok."

"I'll arrange for the fluid to be drained and I'll be back shortly" Doctor Hammond left the room. 

"Nurse?" Sydney asked "Can we see our baby?"

"Sure" she replied as she began to move the wand around Sydney's stomach once again "It might not be to clear, but I'll preform another ultrasound once the fluid has been drained." Moments later she pointed to a little blob on the screen "There, that's your baby." Michael kissed Sydney's forehead and squeezed her hand gently, Sydney looked up at him and smiled "That's our baby" she said. 

"Yeah, that's our baby." Nurse Edwards began to clean Sydney's stomach and packed up the equipment "I'll be back later to preform another ultrasound." Sydney and Michael nodded and watched her walk from the room. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently before getting up from the chair "I'm gonna call your parents and let them know what's happening." Sydney nodded and watched him leave the room. 

Later that evening Sydney was lying in bed with a large tube sticking out of her side when Angela and Eric came into the room. Angela thrust a bunch of flowers at her friend before attempting to hug her. Eric kissed her forehead before sitting on one of the chairs next to her bed. "What ya doin in here Syd?" he asked "And what's with the tube?" 

"I had a build up of fluid in my stomach, the doctor said something about extra pressure causing pain. It was horrible, hurt almost as much as giving birth."

"Is the baby ok?" Angela asked worried.

"As far as they can tell, I'm having another ultrasound after the fluids gone."

"Where is that husband of yours?" Eric asked her.

"He went to take Madeline to his parents place, apparently she drove Mum and Dad nuts last night, so William and Bridgette are gonna look after her tonight."

"Maddy driving people nuts? How out of character" Eric joked. 

"She is kinda crazy isn't she? I don't even want to imagine what she's gonna be like when the baby comes, I'll go mental." 

"You'll be fine Syd, I'm sure" Angela tried to assure her.

"Hope so. Where's Sammy?"

"Erics Mum and Dad are looking after him, give us a break."

"I know what you mean, I can totally understand Mum and Dad not wanting Maddy tonight, she is a handful."

"Like her Mum" Eric said.

"Whatever, I so wasn't that bad at that age, it's all Michael."

"What's all Michael?" a voice interrupted, Sydney, Angela and Eric looked toward the door and saw Michael entering the room.

"Maddy's craziness, Syd said that she inherited that from you" Eric supplied. 

"Nah, its all Syd" he replied before crossing the room and placing a soft kiss on her forehead "How you feeling babe?"

"Better, I ain't hurting that much anymore, but this tube is so annoying."

Michael took a seat on the bed next to Sydney and the four of them talked until the nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. Shortly after everyone left Sydney slipped into a restless sleep.

The next morning Michael arrived at the hospital early. He walked into Syd's room and found her still sleeping. He gently picked up her free hand and kissed it softly. Sydney stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly blinking as she attempted to clear the fuzziness from her mind. "Hey honey" Sydney said when she saw Michael sitting next to her. "Hey gorgeous" he replied, leaning over to place a quick kiss on her lips. After he pulled away Sydney tried to sit up but found the tube was still sticking out of her side. Groaning, she lay back against the pillows. A couple of minutes later a nurse came into the room and found Sydney and Michael kissing passionately. She cleared her throat, to get their attention and they reluctantly pulled away. "I've come to remove that tube now." Sydney nodded at the nurse and she began to slowly remove the tube from Sydney's side. Syd yelped in pain as the thin piece of plastic was pulled from her body and the nurse began to stich up the small hole that had been left. A few minutes later the nurse left and after Sydney had eaten her breakfast the Nurse Edwards came into preform another ultrasound. "There's your baby" she said as she pointed to a little blob on the screen. Sydney and Michael both squinted at the screen and smiled as they saw their baby, clearly, for the first time. "That's our baby" Michael stated as he kissed Sydney's forehead.

"Yeah it is" Sydney replied. Nurse Edwards finished the ultrasound and packed up her equipment before leaving the room. 

Doctor Hammond came in late in the morning. "How are you feeling Sydney?" he asked.

"Better."

"Any pain?"  
"I'm a bit tender where the tube was, but otherwise none."

"Well your chart looks normal, so you can go home this afternoon if you want."

"Yes please" Sydney replied eagerly. 

"I'll organize the paperwork for you and then you're free to go."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll need to see in a week though, we'll remove the stiches and make sure that the fluid hasn't built up again."  
"Sure."

"I'll just organize the papers for you."  
"Ok, thank you." Sydney turned to Michael "I'm going home."

"Yeah, you're coming home. Maddy'll be so excited."

"Yeah, I guess."

"She loves you Syd, you're her mother."

"I know." They lapsed into a comfortable silence. When the nurse came in with Sydney's discharge papers she happily signed them and a couple of hours later Sydney was on her way home. 

A/N: There ya go. What did ya think, was it good or bad?? Review and let me know. Until next time See Ya!! LOL Alyce :D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. I don own Tigger, he's my cat, but anyone who wants to pay his vet bill, let me know. **:**D

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: I'm soooo sorry its been ages since I last updated, I had writers block for this and I didn't want to write a crappy chapter, just for the sake of getting one posted. I will try to have the next chapter posted sooner. Thanks to all u guys who reviewed. I'm tryin my best to update as often as possible and hopefully I'll update Three Little Words soon. Sorry for the wait, I got all of this inspiration for Summer Lovin' and I've also got a couple of ideas for one part fics, hopefully I'll get some time to write them soon as well. Just quickly I want to thank everyone who have reviewed one or all of my fics, it means so much to me that you would take the time review and let me know what you think. All of you reviews mean so much to me, good or bad, and please feel free to criticise me, cos nothing you can say will annoy me, I'm my biggest critic. Also, feel free to email me with any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. Enjoy this chapter, and please review.

**Chapter 5**

Sydney was thirteen weeks pregnant when she felt the baby move for the first time. Lying at home on a Saturday afternoon, she had Madeline on her legs, cuddling close to her chest. Michael was at work preparing for an upcoming case. He couldn't tell Syd much about it, all she knew was it had something to do with murder. 

Sydney was barely showing but Michael loved to rest his hands on her stomach every night, which Sydney thought was sweet. Madeline had sort of warmed up to the idea of having a little brother or sister and calmed down to a degree, she didn't scream as loud when Michael tried to pass her off to Sydney. 

That particular afternoon, Sydney and Madeline were watching The Wiggles on DVD and Madeline was singing her own versions of the songs, in reality she missed every other word. The last song had just finished and Madeline looked at her mother expectantly "gain?" she asked.

"Again please." Madeline frowned.

"Again please Mummy?"

"Good girl, yes you may watch it again." Maddy smiled.

"Fhanks" Sydney laughed at the little girl,

"Sweetie, its thanks."

"Th-anks" Madeline replied proudly as Sydney kissed her daughters forehead. Syd was just about to start the DVD again when she felt a tiny movement in her stomach. Madeline, who had felt it too, looked at her mother confused "What that?"

"That's your little brother or sister."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, it's the baby." Madeline looked at her Sydney's stomach and kissed it, 

"Hi baby" she exclaimed and hugged her mother tighter. Sydney lay there, awestruck, her little baby had just moved. It had survived unharmed. 

After Sydney had been released from hospital, five weeks earlier, her morning sickness worsened and the doctors had put her on vitamin supplements as her and the baby were receiving minimal nutrition, since Sydney was throwing up everything she ate. Syd was scheduled for her first ultrasound during the week, but she was worried that since she hadn't felt the baby move, that it had died. Now, feeling the tiny life inside her move, she was assured that her baby was alive and hopefully healthy. 

Madeline spent the rest of the afternoon lying on her mother's stomach, cuddling up to the tiny bump that was beginning to form. Michael came home later that evening, exhausted from work. Dumping his briefcase on the ground, he looked over to the couch and found Sydney and Madeline sleeping. Knowing better than to disturb either of them, he ordered Chinese for dinner and sat on an armchair, adjacent to where Sydney and Madeline were lying. He switched the DVD player off and flicked through the channels. Michael settled on watching the news, deciding there was nothing better on. Halfway through the international news, he looked over at Sydney and noticed her shiver slightly. Getting up, he went to the cupboard in the hall and came back carrying a thick blanket, which he laid over the two of them. He leaned down and kissed both their foreheads, causing Sydney to stir in her sleep. 

Sydney woke up an hour later, and with Michael's help, they put Madeline into bed, where she slept for the remainder of the night. After Maddy was in bed, Sydney sat down and ate dinner with Michael, sharing the day's news "The baby moved today." He looked at her stunned. "When?"

"This afternoon, Maddy and I were watching The Wiggles and it just… moved. Maddy was so excited, she kissed my stomach and started talking to the baby."

"This is the same Maddy that didn't want a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah, it surprised me too."

"Wow. It feels more real now, you know, that's a little life inside you babe." Sydney smiled, "I know, I thought that it would be different the second time around, but it's still just as amazing."

"Defiantly" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and after a moment, lifted it away, to place a gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too Syd." They went to bed early that night, content just to sleep in each others arms, knowing that the other was there if they were needed. 

Michael had Sunday off and they spent it at his parent's house. Madeline spent much of the afternoon terrorising William and Bridgette's cat. The poor thing, by the time they left, it must have wished it didn't have nine lives. The cat, called Tigger because of its stripy appearance, wasn't used to young children and Madeline lived to pull its tail and ears. Showing its disapproval, Tigger bit her before running outside, in an attempt to hide from the little girl. Tigger didn't make it very far and was carried back inside a few moments later by Madeline. In an effort to give the poor cat time to getaway, Michael picked his daughter up and kept her on his lap, which she was not at all pleased about. Deciding that Tigger had had adequate time to getaway, Michael put his daughter down and several minutes later, she came back crying because she couldn't find the cat. When they bought her home that evening, she was fast asleep and Sydney put her into bed, 

before settling on the couch to watch TV with her husband. 

Monday dawned and Sydney and Michael both returned to work, leaving Madeline to the poor people at the day care centre to worry about. Michael dropped her off on his way to work and she immediately ran over to the toys and began to play. Sydney meanwhile, was back at St Mary's with Arnold following her around. It was his second last week there and Sydney had decided that the time until he left wouldn't pass fast enough. Michael thought it was hilarious, that she had this guy following her around like a puppy dog. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest because Sydney couldn't stand him. "I can't wait till he leaves," she grumbled on a regular basis, Michael just laughed in response. This particular day though, Sydney got sick of him following her around, so she just snapped and started to yell at him. She felt kind of bad afterwards because he looked so hurt. 

"Arnold would you please stop following me around. I'm married, I have a kid and another one on the way, I'm not interested in you in the slightest and even if I was single, I still wouldn't be." His face fell,

_"Bu-But, you wouldn't be interested?" he asked, the hurt evident in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, no."_

_"Wh-Why?"_

_"You're not my type, look I'm really flattered that you like me, I am, but I'm married and I love my husband."_

_"Its my glasses isn't it?"_

_"Its not the glasses."  
"You don't like me cos I wear glasses" he said again, "Ex-Excuse me" he finished before running off down the hall._

_"Way to go Syd," Angela stated as she came up behind Sydney "I think you destroyed him."_

_"Great, what's McCabe going to think now?"_

_"Syd you know that women's had it in for you since you got pregnant with Maddy, she's just jealous cos your marriage is so great and hers is shit."_

_"I guess, I better get ready for class. See ya Ange."_

_"See ya."_

Sydney got in a bit of trouble for that. Principal McCabe found Arnold crying in the hall and when she found out it was because of Sydney, she went right off. Sydney had spent a good two hours arguing with the women, who didn't want to listen to a thing Sydney had to say. In the end Sydney had the book thrown at her and was told that if she ever 'tried anything like that again, she's have no job.' Needless to say she was quite rightly pissed off that night when she got home, taking it out on her books, slamming them loudly on the table before yelling "Fuck that woman pisses me off!" When Michael heard her yell, he came rushing out, carrying Maddy in his arms. She told him she'd explain everything after Madeline was in bed. Later evening Sydney practically tore Michael's clothes off him and they passionately made love before Sydney fell asleep, Michael's arms wrapped tightly around her tiny body.

A/N: What did you think? Was it good or bad? Please review and let me know. Until next time… LOL Alyce :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: I'm sorry. begs please forgive me. I had an idea for this, but I forgot to write it. I'm gonna try and write the next chapter within the next week, but I was working on Best Decision (sequel to Unexpected Consequences) cos I promised it like six weeks ago and I hadn't gotten round to writing it. I will do my best to update Three Little Words and Summer Lovin (and for all u McLeod's Daughters fans, All Grown Up) again soon. I have a long weekend coming up but I have to help move the horses on the weekend and I think I've got some otha stuff to do, but I will so try to get some writing done. Before I get up to the chapter, I have this crazy story to tell, on Saturday me and a couple of friends went mountain biking along Miners Track and we were at the river getting ready to leave and I slipped and fell in. I landed on a rock and my knee, man I swear I couldn't bend it, so they went to find mobile phone reception and two hours later I got bored so I started hobbling up this steep hill, dragging a bike, with me. talk about annoying. Anyway, I've babbled on, so here is the next chapter. Like it, hate it, whatever but please tell me what u think.

**Chapter 6**

The next week passed without incident. Arnold left, much to Sydney's delight and life in the Vaughn household returned to normal. Michael was in the middle of his trial and more often than not came home completely exhausted. Michael and Sydney were lying on the couch one evening when he interrupted her thoughts, "Hey Syd,"

"Yeah" she said, looking up at him.

"You never told me why you were so pissed off with McCabe."

"Yeah I did" she replied, trying to get out of telling him.

"No babe, you didn't, you said that you would but you tore my clothes off before I had a chance to find out."

"You don't want me to tear your clothes off anymore?" Sydney asked, a hint of humour in her voice.

"No sweetie, don't get me wrong, I want you to tear my clothes off, I just want to know why you were pissed off."

"You want me to rip your clothes off, huh" she stated, as she began to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest.

"No, you ain't getting away with it that easy. Please tell me sweetie, I really wanna know." Sydney looked into his eyes and saw the concern in them,

"Ok" she relented, "basically, I told Arnold that I was flattered that he was interested, but that I was married and in love with you. Anyway, he got all upset and ran off crying" Michael laughed. "You made him cry Syd."

"Yeah, and apparently McCabe found him and found out that I was the one who'd made him upset. She told me that if I tried anything like that again, that I wouldn't have a job."

"Oh Syd, I'm sorry, I know how much that job means to you. If I'd known…"

"Its ok, I'll get over it. I get time off in a few months. Now that I've told you, can I resume removing your clothes?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with desire as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, "Here let me help you with that" Michael replied, lifting her shirt over her head. Sydney leaned down and kissed him softly, Michael responded and picked her up, carrying her into their bedroom and closing the door.

They were woken the next morning by a loud thud. Madeline, who had grown tired of being ignored, had attempted to climb out of her cot and fell onto the floor. Sydney and Michael hastily threw some clothes on and rushed into Madeline's room, where they found her crying loudly on the floor. Michael was the first to reach her, and carefully picked her up in an effort to calm her screams. "Shh, its ok sweetie, show daddy where it hurts." Madeline, who didn't really understand what he was saying, pointed to her head anyway. As she lifted her arm, Sydney noticed an angry bruise forming on her elbow. While Michael kissed Madeline's head better, Sydney inspected her daughter for further injury, finding no indications of broken bones, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Only a few bruises, she should be fine." Michael nodded and continued to rub Madeline's head soothingly "Its ok sweetie, your ok." Madeline's screams had dulled to almost nothing except the occasional sniffle. "I don't think she should go to day-care today Syd."

"I agree, but who's gonna stay and watch her." Michael frowned,

"I can't, I'm due in court in a couple of hours, do you think you could get the day off work?"

"Yeah, I'll look after her." Michael nodded,

"I better get ready for court."

"Yeah, I'll take her," he handed Madeline to Sydney carefully and the little girl went willingly into her mothers arms.

By the time Michael arrived home from work, Madeline was feeling better. She had a couple of bruises, but otherwise she was fine. When he came into the house he dumped his briefcase on the table. "Honey's I'm home" he called. Sydney yelled in response and Michael went up to the bathroom, where he found Madeline and Sydney in the bath, playing with a rubber duck. "Hey" Michael said, leaning down to kiss both of their heads. Madeline looked up at her father "duck" she said proudly showing Michael her yellow toy. "Yeah duck" he replied.

"She can get out now, the waters getting cold" Sydney told him. Michael leaned over and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the now standing Madeline. As he hugged his daughter Michael looked over and saw the small bump that was forming on Sydney's stomach, "Well, well, is that what I think it is?" he asked, motioning to her stomach. Sydney nodded proudly, "Yep." Madeline turned and pointed at Sydney's stomach too, "Baby" she said. Michael smiled at his daughter,

"Is that the baby?" he asked her. Madeline nodded and replied with an enthusiastic 'yep.' While Michael dried and dressed Maddy, Sydney got out of the bath and dressed herself. "Dinners in the oven."

"Ok, well should we eat and then put this terror into bed."

"Yeah, she's hardly slept all day. One big ball of energy, that's what Madeline is" Sydney replied.

Half an hour later they sat down to eat dinner and Madeline was put to bed shortly after. Once Maddy was sleeping, Sydney and Michael were working at the table while the TV blared in the background. All of a sudden a smile crept across Sydney's face and her eyes lit up, "What sweetie?" Michael asked.

"The baby's kicking." He stood up and went over to where she was sitting, resting his hand over the bump, that was now evident, in her tiny frame. Michael kept his hand there until it stopped, then he leaned over to kiss Sydney. She deepened the kiss and snaked her arm around his neck, pulling her closer. Suddenly she pushed him backwards and they separated, Sydney grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Sydney returned to work the next day and they fell back into their regular routine. They'd get up in the morning, sydney would get ready for work and then dress and feed Madeline, while Michael got himself ready, then Michael would take Madeline into day care and sydney would go to school. They'd work all day, Sydney would pick up Maddy and then come home and cook tea.

This day was just like any other, Michael had left with Madeline and Sydney was in her car, on the way to St Mary's. Sydney had just started teaching her first class of the day when she was interrupted. Two uniformed Policemen walked into the classroom. "Sydney Vaughn?" one of the asked.

"Yes, what seems to  be the problem?"

"Mrs Vaughn, I think it would be better if we spoke in private."

"Of course. Class excuse me a moment." One of the officers motioned to the door and Sydney followed them out, shutting the door behind them. Once they were in the hall Sydney looked at them expectantly, "What can I help you with officers?"

"Mrs Vaughn, I'm afraid there's been an accident…"

A/N: I'm gonna be evil and leave it there. The next chapter will be up soon. I promise. Please tell me what you think, was it good, bad, absolute crap? Review and let me know. LOL Alyce :D


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, especially the evil comments, they made me smile. I wanted to get this updated soon, so I didn't leave you all hanging for too long, so I hope you appreciate my speediness, especially since I have four other stories to work on. Ok enough crap, heres the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 

Sydney had just started teaching her first class of the day when she was interrupted. Two uniformed Policemen walked into the classroom. "Sydney Vaughn?" one of the asked.

"Yes, what seems to  be the problem?"

"Mrs Vaughn, I think it would be better if we spoke in private."

"Of course. Class excuse me a moment." One of the officers motioned to the door and Sydney followed them out, shutting the door behind them. Once they were in the hall Sydney looked at them expectantly, "What can I help you with officers?"

"Mrs Vaughn, I'm afraid there's been an accident…"

sydney suddenly became very pale, "Accident…" she said quietly. The two officers watched her as she lay her hand protectively across the small bump that protruded from her stomach. "Mi-Mi-Mi" she gulped "Michael, Madeline are they ok?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "The car Mr Vaughn was travelling in was hit drivers side on by a speeding four wheel drive." Sydney leaned against the wall in an effort to stay upright, "Is Michael ok?" she asked, using her left hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Your husband was unconscious when he was removed from the vehicle. He was taken to the hospital in a critical condition…"

"What about my daughter?" Sydney interrupted.

"There were no other occupants in the car." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is my husband?"

"He was taken to Cedar Sinai Medical Centre." Sydney nodded. "If you go there, they should be able to tell you more about his condition."

"Can I ask you something, and I want an honest answer" Sydney looked at one of the officers.

"Of course Ma'am."

"Do you think my husband is going to make it, or am I going to be raising our daughter and this child" she motioned to her stomach "alone."

"I can't say Mrs Vaughn, your husband was seriously injured in the accident but we were unable to determine the full extent of his injuries at the scene. But my guess is, he may not make it and you need to be prepared for that."

"Thank you for your honesty." Just then Angela came walking up the hall, she'd had a free session and had spotted Sydney talking with the two policemen. "Syd, whats happening?" she called.

"Michael, he-he-he-he was in an accident."

"Oh Syd" she said throwing her arms around Sydney and allowing her friend to cry on her shoulder. "Excuse us" one of the officers said, Angela motioned that they could leave. A few minutes later one of Sydney's students came out to see where Sydney was. They saw Sydney sobbing on Angela's shoulder "Mrs Weiss, is everything ok?"

"Tamara, would you be able to find Mrs McCabe for me?"

"Of course." The girl disappeared towards the office, returning a few minutes later with Principal McCabe. "Tamara said you requested to see me Mrs Weiss."

"Yes, Sydney's husband was involved in a car accident and I wanted to arrange someone to cover our classes while I take her to the hospital." She looked at Angela for a moment, "I suppose that can be arranged, but I want you back here this afternoon, Mrs Weiss."

"Yes Ma'am" Angela replied, "Come on Syd, I'll take you to the hospital." Sydney nodded and began to walk out of the building, a dazed look on her face. Tamara, meanwhile, had gone back into the classroom with Principal McCabe following her "Mrs Vaughn will not be back today, I want you to work amongst yourselves while I arrange someone to replace her." She didn't wait for a response from the class before leaving. The girls turned to Tamara, "What happened?" one girl asked.

"Mrs Vaughn's husband was in an accident, Mrs Weiss is taking her to the hospital to see if he's ok." The girls were silent, none of them knew what to say. Most of them had seen Sydney and Michael at various times and were in awe of how happy they were, and how excited they were about having another child. They all worked silently while they waited for a replacement teacher to arrive.

Sydney and Angela arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Sydney rushed through the doors of the emergency room, approaching the desk, "I want to see my husband."  
"What is your husbands name?"

"Michael Vaughn, I was told her was brought here."

"If you take a seat, I'll find out where he is." Sydney nodded and sat down in one of the cushy chairs that lined the wall. Angela sat next to her. Minutes later a young woman approached them, "Mrs Vaughn?" she questioned. Sydney stood up,

"Yes."  
"Come through."

"Can Angela come too?"

"Of course." Angela stood up and followed Sydney and the nurse into a private room.

"Mrs Vaughn" she began, "Your husband sustained serious injuries…"

"He-he-he's not dead is he?"

"No, your husband is currently in surgery. When he comes out I'll have the doctor come speak to you. In the meantime, you're welcome to wait here." Sydney nodded, "Is there any family you would like us to call."

"No, I can call, which way to the phone?"

"Its through here, if you follow me," Sydney stood up to follow the nurse, Angela stood as well, "I'll get us something to drink."

"Thanks Angela."  
"No problem Syd."

Sydney returned after calling William and Bridgette. She called Jack and Laura as well. William and Bridgette were currently on vacation and were heading to the airport to take the next flight back to LA. Jack and Laura were going to come in later that evening. Angela was sitting in what was dubbed 'The quiet room', a place for relatives to sit while they waited for news of their loved ones. It was later that afternoon when a doctor came into the room. "Mrs Vaughn?" Sydney stood up,

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Jenkins, I'm the surgeon who operated on your husband" Sydney nodded, "Your husband suffered severe injuries. We had to take him to surgery to repair his right knee, which was damaged on impact. He was bleeding internally and we were able to stop the bleeding. He has four broken ribs on his right side and his right arm is broken. Your husband sustained a serious head injury, and its possible that he will have permanent brain damage, however it will be difficult to tell until he wakes up." Sydney listened in horror as the doctor spoke and continually wiped tears from her eyes, "May I see him?"

"He's in ICU at the moment, but I will take you up there if you like. But I'm afraid its family only" he said motioning to Angela. She caught his drift,

"Its ok, I have to get back to work. I'll pick up Madeline from day-care and Eric and I will look after her for you."

"Thank you" Sydney told her "For everything."

"That's ok" Angela replied, giving Sydney a quick hug, as she left.

"Follow me" Dr Jenkins said. Sydney followed him out the door and into the elevator. While they were going up to ICU Dr Jenkins motioned to Sydney's stomach, "When are you due?"

"May."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. May I ask you something?"

"Of Course."

"Realistically, what are Michael's chances of surviving and continuing with the life he had before."

"He was seriously injured. Assuming that he doesn't suffer brain damage, then his chances are fairly good of having a normal life again, but you need to be prepared for the worst scenario."

"I know, thank you for your honesty." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out and made their way towards the room where Michael was.

Dr Jenkins stopped at the door and allowed Sydney to enter the room. When she entered and saw Michael, she almost collapsed in shock…

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Next update should be Wednesday-ish, cos I've got a four-day weekend. Let me know what you thought. Until next time, LOL Alyce :D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, I've had a very productive weekend, so I have a couple of bits and pieces to post. Thanks again for the reviews, I really do appreciate them and I'm sorry if this story gets neglected, its just I'm tryna write like four stories at once and I don't want to post crap chapters just for the sake of posting something. Anyway heres the next chapter, let me know what you think…

Chapter 8 

Dr Jenkins stopped at the door and allowed Sydney to enter the room. When she entered and saw Michael, she almost collapsed in shock…

Michael was lying on the bed, motionless. He had dozens of tubes coming out from almost every part of his body. A thick bandage was wrapped around his head and he was attached to a ventilator. His right arm was covered in plaster and Sydney could see bruises and various small cuts on his left arm, shoulders and face. Sydney rushed over to his left side, taking his hand in her own, "Hey baby, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Sydney spent much of the night sitting by his side. Jack and Laura arrived that evening and came into see Michael for a short while, nurses bustled in and out of the room hourly, checking monitors and recording observations. William and Bridgette arrived at the hospital late that night. They came into room and woke up a dozing Sydney, giving her something to eat and drink, she refused. "Sydney, you have to have something, if not for you but for your baby, Michael would be so upset if anything happened to you or the baby." She relented and forced down half a sandwich and a glass of water. William stood up a little after midnight and woke his sleeping wife, motioning to her to get up "Syd, we're gonna go home, we'll be back in the morning, but call us if there's any change." Sydney, who was semi-alert nodded and watched as Michael's parents left the room, once again leaving her alone with her unconscious husband.

There was little change in Michael's condition overnight. Jack and Laura came back in the next day, Laura sat down next to her tired daughter and Sydney collapsed into her arms, finally allowing herself to succumb to sleep. When Sydney finally woke up that afternoon, William and Bridgette were in the room also. "Has there been any change?" she asked sleepily. "No sweetie, there hasn't" Laura told her. Sydney nodded slowly and leaned her head onto her mother's shoulder while she tried to control her emotions, wanting to keep her composure. Laura gently pushed the hair away from Syd's eyes and wiped the tiny tears, which had slid down her cheeks, away. After a few minutes Jack handed Sydney a glass of water, she gratefully took a few gulps and set the glass down next to Michael's head. They sat there in silence for much of the afternoon, Jack and Laura left first, and William and Bridgette left a little while later. When she was finally alone with her husband, sydney picked up his hand and kissed it gently, "Hey baby, you have to wake up, not just for me, but for Maddy and our baby." Syd lay his hand over the bump in her stomach, so he could feel their baby kicking. Sydney looked up at his face expectantly but there was no change in his demeanor. She stayed awake almost all night, finally succumbing to sleep in the small hours of the morning.

There is a loud beeping noise, it jolts Sydney from her sleep and she looks over to see several nurses and a doctor rush into the room. One of the grabs Sydney by the arm, "I'm sorry Mrs Vaughn, you need to wait outside." The door is closed, leaving Sydney standing on the other side of the glass, watching as they frantically try to save Michael. His body rises slightly from the bed as electricity jolts through his body. Finally, after several minutes Sydney watches as the doctor mumbles something that Sydney is unable to hear. He comes out of the room, "I'm sorry Mrs Vaughn, there was nothing we could do." Sydney's eyes fill with tears as she rushes back into the room, throwing herself onto Michael's bare chest.

Sydney wakes up suddenly, sweat dripping from her forehead and mixing itself with her tears. Quickly she looks over at Michael, there's been no change, the monitors indicate that he still has a heartbeat. She breathes a sigh of relief and leans back in her chair, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her jacket. It was just a dream she tells herself, but the image of the doctors attempting to revive him, won't leave her head and she is unable to sleep, content just to watch the monitors in an attempt to convince herself that he was still alive.

A little after seven the next morning there was a sudden change in Michael's condition. Sydney had his hand resting on her stomach, so he could feel the baby kicking and it happened. One minute everything was fine and then the next minute his heart rate monitor began emitting a loud beep. Sydney's eyes widen and she dropped his hand, rushing to the door. "SOMEONE HELP" she screamed into the hall. Seconds later a nurse arrived with a doctor in tow. "Mrs Vaughn we need you to wait out here" one of the nurses told her. Sydney stood at the window, her forehead pressed to the cold glass, it was like her nightmare was becoming a reality. Sydney watched as they worked on him. "Come on Michael" she silently pleaded, "Don't go, Maddy and I we need you, this baby needs you." After several minutes the doctor emerged from his room, "Mrs Vaughn we need to take your husband back up to surgery" she nodded, unable to form any words at the moment. Sydney watched as Michael was wheeled from the room and towards the elevators.

When William and Bridgette arrived a couple of hours later Sydney was sitting outside Michael's room, her head buried in her hands. Bridgette noticed her and ran up to approach her daughter in law "Sydney whats wrong?"

"There were…complications…Michael was taken up to theatre a couple of hours ago. I'm still waiting for news."

"What happened?" William asked.

"I was sitting next to him and he flat lined. All I was told is that he needed to go back to surgery, the doctor didn't offer anymore information than that." Bridgette sat down next to Sydney and William offered to get them something to eat. Sydney nodded slowly, knowing that even if she wasn't hungry, she should have something to eat, for her baby's sake. William came back a few minutes later and handed his wife a cup of coffee and gave Sydney a sandwich and a bottle of water. She looked up at him, a dazed look on her face, "Sydney you have to eat."

"I know…I'm just worried about Michael" she admitted.

"Sweetie you won't do him any good if you're sick too, and it won't be good for the baby." Sydney nodded and took the sandwich from its plastic container, taking a small bite. William and Bridgette watched with interest as she slowly forced herself to eat. They knew that she hadn't eaten much in the past couple of days and were worried that something might happen to her or the baby. Twenty minutes later she finished eating and took a long swig from the bottle of water. "Thanks" she said, as she dropped the bottle onto the floor. A couple of hours later the doctor came down the hall "Mrs Vaughn…"

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Please review and tell me what you thought, was it good, bad or just plain horrible? Also, I was thinking about writing a sequel to Final Goodbye, what do people think, cos I just got this idea for it but I wasn't sure if I should write it. Anyway, tell me if you think I should. Thanks for reading and until next time…LOL Alyce :D


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. This will be the last chapter I have to post for a week or so, cos I'm going to Melbourne for a few days and I won't have my computer with me. I want to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter, you make me smile :D

Miss47-firstly, a couple of chapters ago, you said I made you cry, your comments almost made me cry, since I don't think my writing has given anyone that reaction before. I can't say if Vaughn's gonna be ok, cos that'd be giving it away…

Hannah-you made me smile, I kept you in suspense?? Wow, and I almost made you cry?? Rest assured, I'm gonna keep writing, I know how this ends, I just don't know when that will be…

Natalie-I think you review like everything I write, thanks heaps. I do know your policy, but I ain't sayin if Vaughn lives or dies, cos where would the fun be in that?? I'm workin on the sequel at the moment, and will post it soon…

Moni-Thanks for reviewing. It was really sad??

Lily-firstly, did you get the link for unexpected consequences?? And they so totally deserve a happy life together, but cues broken record I ain't gonna tell you if Vaughn's ok, cos that'd be giving it away…

Caroline-you love this story?? That makes me so happy :D I don't want Syd to raise Maddy and the new baby by herself, but it might happen, you never know laughs evilly

AnnaSun-Thanks for your review…I'm reading your story too, I'm just way to slack to review. (I love it BTW).

Dolphingurl1-you didn't like the dream?? Why not?? The dream's better than it being a reality.

Holster Fan-I'm mean?? I don't get it, I need something to keep you interested don't I??

Chapter 9 

A couple of hours later the doctor came down the hall "Mrs Vaughn…"

Sydney tensed in her chair. She stood up as the doctor approached. "Mrs Vaughn, we were able to stabilise. Your husband had a small tear in one of his lungs that we didn't locate earlier. This probably occurred as a result of his broken ribs. We repaired the tear and he's in recovery at the moment. He'll be moved back up here in an hour or so." Sydney let out a sigh of relief, Vaughn had made it through. "Thank you doctor."

"My pleasure." Sydney smiled at the doctor and watched as a nurse approached and whispered something in his ear. Her smile instantly disappeared as they spoke in hushed tones. Finally, Dr Jenkins turned to face her. "Mrs Vaughn, are you aware that you have been booked in for an ultrasound today?"

"I totally forgot, so much has been happening lately."

"Well, you can still make your appointment. Your husband won't be out of recovery for a while yet, and it would be best, to make sure your baby is healthy." Sydney nodded.

"We'll stay here and wait, unless you want us to go down with you?" Bridgette said.

"No, I can go down by myself, I'll be waiting for a while anyway and I've gotta call and check up on Maddy, make sure she's not driving Eric and Angela nuts."

"Ok." Sydney walked off down the hall, heading towards the elevator that would take her to the lobby.

Angela and Eric came rushing into the waiting room fifteen minutes later. Eric was carrying Sam and Angela had Madeline. When Maddy saw her mother, she ran over to her and hugged her legs, "Mummy!"

"Hey sweetie," Sydney said, as she hugged her daughter close. "I missed you. Maddy, do you want to see your baby brother or sister?"

"Yep!" Madeline exclaimed, although she really had no idea what Sydney had said. Angela and Eric looked at her confused. "I have to have an ultrasound today, I thought that I could show Maddy the baby. You guys are welcome to come in as well."  
"Syd, are you ok?" Angela asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Its just, so much has been happening, I haven't processed it all yet." Eric placed a comforting arm around his friend. "How is he?"

"He's just come out of surgery, he flat lined this morning" Sydney wiped the tears from her eyes, "I was so scared. I can't do anything, I feel so useless." Angela grabbed her in a big hug, "We'll help Syd, anyway we can."

"Thanks. We better head up, the nurse'll think I've forgotten again." Sydney took Maddy's hand and helped the little girl walk to the elevator and down the hall on the appropriate floor.

They'd been sitting in the waiting room for about half an hour when a nurse called them in, "Sydney Vaughn?" Syd stood up, took Maddy's hand and walked over to her, "My friends are coming in with me, is that ok?"

"Of course, and who is this little angel?" she asked, turning her attention to Madeline, who was clutching desperately to Sydney's hand. "This is my daughter Madeline."

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you." The nurse noticed Sam, in his father's arms,

"Who is this little fella?"

"My son Sam" Eric replied proudly.

"He's such a handsome little boy."

"Thank you" Eric and Angela replied in unison. Sydney lay down on the bed, Eric and Angela stood on one side and Madeline stood on a chair next to her mother. The nurse squirted the gel onto Sydney's stomach and began to move the wand over the small bump that existed there. After a few minutes a small blob came onto the screen and a soft thumping sound could be heard. "Hear that Maddy?" Sydney asked her daughter, "That's your little brother or sister." Madeline looked at the screen wide eyed for a moment and then looked down at her mother's stomach, "Baby?" she asked, pointing at the monitor.

"Yeah sweetie, baby."

"Hi baby!" she said enthusiastically. Sydney smiled as Madeline waved at the screen. "Mummy, cuddle?" Madeline asked after a minute. Sydney nodded and Madeline leaned over to give her mother a big cuddle and a kiss. "Alright Mrs Vaughn, everything here is normal. You have a healthy baby," the nurse declared.

"Thank you, may I get some pictures to show my husband."

"Of course. If you don't mind my asking, where is he?"  
"He was unable to come today…medical reasons." She nodded in recognition and printed out some photos for Sydney to keep. She wiped Syd's stomach clean and helped her off the bed.

Back out in the waiting room, Sydney made another appointment before heading back out to the elevator. "I don't want Maddy to see Michael, he's not in great shape. You guys are welcome to see him, if the doctor will allow it, I'll watch Sam and Madeline for a few minutes."

"When you say not in good shape?" Angela asked.

"I haven't seen him since he was taken to surgery, but I can't imagine he looks much better, he has tubes everywhere and he's a bit bruised and cut. If you don't want to see him, I'll understand."

"I'll see him," Angela decided.

"Me too" Eric declared. Sydney nodded and they made their way up to Intensive Care. When they walked through the doors of the ward Sydney went to speak to the nurse. She came back a couple of minutes later. "He's in room seven. She said you can have a few minutes, I'll watch the kids. Bridgette and William are in there with him." Sydney watched as Angela and Eric approached the door to Michael's room.

When they walked through the door, Angela gasped. Sydney wasn't kidding, Michael had tubes running from everywhere and he was on a ventilator. Bridgette heard a gasp and looked up to see Angela and Eric standing in the door. She motioned for them to come in, "Syd's out there with Madeline and Sam. The nurse gave us a couple of minutes to see him." Bridgette nodded. "How is he?" Eric asked.

"No change."

"When will he wake up?"

"We don't know, all we can do is wait."

"He's on a ventilator? Syd didn't mention that. Is that just since the surgery?"

"No, he's been on it since he arrived, the doctor wants to keep him on it till he wakes up." Angela and Eric nodded. After a few moments of silence a nurse came in, "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Weiss, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."

"Ok" Angela answered for them. They each hugged Bridgette and William before leaving the room.

Sydney saw Angela and Eric come out of the room and she stood up. Angela ran up to Syd and threw her arms around her, "Syd, I'm so sorry." Sydney cried into her shoulder. After a few minutes Syd lifted her head up, her eyes puffy and red, "I better go back in there. Thank you for looking after Maddy, if she gets too much then just call mum and dad, they said they'd her for a few days."

"We're right for now."

"Ok. Just remember the offers there."

"We will." Sydney gave Madeline one last hug and whispered something into her ear before Eric picked her up. Angela took Sam and together her and Eric left with the two kids. Sydney watched them leave before going back into Michael's room.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Next chapter will be out in a couple of weeks after I get home. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time… LOL Alyce :D


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I wrote this while I was away (I tell you what, 3 hrs on a bus and 5 hrs on a train would make anyone go crazy AND THAT'S JUST TO GET THERE!!!). I haven't had time to check reviews, but any and all feed back is appreciated :D, I'll try and respond to everyone next chapter. Luv you all and enjoy :D

**Chapter 10**

Sydney reclaimed her place next to Michael's head shortly after entering the room. "Is the baby ok Sydney?" Bridgette asked carefully after a few minutes.

"Yeah, see for yourself," she showed them the one of the black and white photographs. Identical smiles crept across William and Bridgette's faces as they looked at their grandchild. Sydney picked up Michael's hand, careful not to disturb the IV line that was attached there, and lay it over the bump in her stomach. The trio sat in silence for several hours until William and Bridgette left. Once she was alone with him, Sydney began to plead Michael, "Come on sweetie, you have to wake up, if not for me, then for our children. Come on baby, you can wake up now." She used her free hand to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. Syd fell asleep late that night, her hands resting over her stomach, holding Michael's there, so he could feel the baby kick.

When Sydney woke up the next morning, a nurse was bustling around the room, checking Michael's blood pressure and heart rate, then recording them on the chart that hung at the end of the bed. she noticed Syd wake up and looked over to where Michael's hand was still comfortably resting on Syd's stomach. "Good morning Mrs Vaughn."

"Morning. Hows he doing?"

"Blood pressure and heart rate are normal."

"When will he wake up?"

"I'm not a doctor, I can't tell you that." Sydney shifted in the chair, carefully placing Michael's hand back on the bed so she could rub her back. "Are you ok Mrs Vaughn?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, the baby's kicking."

"When are you due?"  
"May," Syd replied, "Hopefully Michael will be better by then."

"Is it your first?"

"No, our daughter is turning two in May."

"How lovely. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see, would you like me to get something for you to eat?"

"Yes please, anything would be fine."

"I'll have it sent in."

"Thank you." The nurse left, once again leaving Sydney alone with Michael.

Sydney was alone with Michael all day. She received a message from William and Bridgette telling her that they would visit again the next day. The doctor came in sometime around noon to check on Michael. When he came into the cold room, Sydney had Michael's hand in her own and was using her free hand to rub his forehead. She was speaking to him softly in french, until Doctor Jenkins cleared his throat to announce his presence. Sydney looked up quickly and noticed him standing there, "Hello Doctor."

"Good afternoon Mrs Vaughn, how are you today?"

"I'm fine."

"Hows he doing? Have you noticed any change?"

"No, but I'm not a doctor."

"Well, give me a minute to look at him." Sydney stood up, laying Michael's hand on the bed gently, before stepping back to allow the doctor room. After several minutes he spoke, "Well, there are no signs of infection. I'll have him taken for X-Rays in a couple  of days so we can check how his bones are healing."

"When will he wake up?"

"Best case, in the next day or so."

"Whats the worst case?" Sydney asked, her voice shaking.

"Never." Her jaw dropped in horror and tears began to flow freely down her cheeks,

"Are you saying that he might never wake up?"

"Its possible."

"No, he has to wake up. We're having a baby in four months. I can't raise two children alone. He has to wake up." She fell back into the chair and began to cry uncontrollably. "Mrs Vaughn, you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down," she yelled, "You just told me that my husband might never wake up and you're telling me to calm down!"

"Yes, I'm telling you that you need to calm down, my concern isn't just for your husband, it is for you and your unborn child. If you don't calm yourself, you may lose your baby." Sydney's eyes grew wide,

"I could lose the baby?"

"Its possible," Sydney managed to compose herself slightly and the doctor left the room. Syd spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, just listening to the steady beep of the heart rate monitor. The nurse was kind enough to bring her something to eat. Sydney thanked her and managed to force down half of what she was bought, more for the baby than herself. She fell asleep late that night, Michael's hand held carefully between her own.

Jack and Laura came in the next day, to see how Michael was and to make sure that Sydney was ok. "Hey sweetie" Laura said softly, as she came into the room.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see how you two were," Jack said.

"I'm fine."

"What about Michael?" Laura asked.

"Doctors don't know much, he had surgery a couple of days ago, but they're not promising anything."

"Why did he need surgery?"

"He had a tear in his lung, they didn't notice it before, and he flat lined, so they took him to surgery to repair it."

"Is he ok?"

"They won't say. I'm told best case he'll wake up in a couple of days or worst case, never." Jack and Laura looked horrified and watched as Sydney wiped the tears from her eyes. Laura grabbed Sydney in a big hug and spoke softly to her daughter, :It'll be ok sweetie, we have to stay positive." Sydney nodded on her shoulder. After a few minutes she lifted her head up to reveal wet patches on Laura's shirt, "Sorry."

"Sweetie, you don't have to apologise." Syd nodded and took her seat once again. Jack and Laura left at lunchtime after they made sure Sydney ate what the nurse bought in for her.

Later that afternoon, Sydney was dozing when she felt Michael's fingers wiggle in her hand. she jerked awake immediately and looked over at her husbands face, and down at his left hand. His fingers were indeed moving. After a few seconds his eyes opened and he began to check choke on the tubes that were down his throat. He attempted to lift his hand to remove them, but Sydney held it down gently. "No sweetie, leave it, I'm gonna get a doctor to take it out." Michael relaxed his hand, but continued to choke, so Sydney bolted to her feet and took off out the door. She came back almost immediately, Dr Jenkins in tow, and quickly reclaimed her seat and his hand. "Mr Vaughn, I'll remove the tube for you now. As I remove it, it may cause you to cough, and that may be slightly painful, but I can't do anything about that. Ok?" Michael nodded, just wanting him to take the tube out, so he could breathe. Once it was out, as predicted, Michael began to cough. Sydney and Dr Jenkins sat him up in an effort to ease the pain and after a few minutes, his coughing ceased and they lay him back down, slipping an oxygen mask on. "Mr Vaughn, are you in much pain?" Michael nodded in response. "Ok, I'm going to turn up your pain medication, it'll make you a little drowsy." Michael nodded again. Dr Jenkins adjusted the dosage on the IV and left the room. Sydney looked over at her husband, "I love you baby, you had us all so worried." Michael lifted the mask away,

"I love you Syd," he replied in a crackly voice before his eyes fluttered shut.

A/N: What did you think? It was a bit shorter than some of my other chapters (sorry) anyway review and tell me what you thought. Until next time…LOL Alyce :D


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters. Some dialogue in this chapter is borrowed from McLeod's Daughters, also not mine. (See if you can pick it :P)

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I've got like seven weeks of school this term and then exams in Oct/Nov and I've been really slack on homework and stuff, but I'll write whenever I have the time. Also, I finished my S/V smut challenge fic and its posted at SD-1. If anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you a link.

Dolphingurl1-Thanks for reviewing and for the record, I didn't like the dream either. :P

AnnaSun-Thanks for reviewing (here and at SD-1). You really think this gets better with every chapter? That makes me smile :D :P

Miss47-Thanks for reviewing. I agree, Maddy was really cute at the ultrasound, and I thought that it was about time Vaughn woke up. :D

Hannah-Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry you're not missing much in Melbourne (cept the freezing weather). :P

Moni-Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry I don't intend to kill Vaughn off, I did that in another fic. :D :P

Caroline-Thanks for your review, and all is right in the world, Vaughn is fighting fit (well not really, but you get the drift). :D

Neptunestar-Thanks for reviewing, :P :D

Maeve of the Nile-Thanks for you review. And that I must say is one of the biggest compliments I've ever received. You really made my day (and my ego got a bit bigger too). :P :D

Luv24-Thanks for reviewing. :D :P

And heres the chapter…

Chapter 11 

Michael woke up again early the next morning. Sydney was still sitting by his side, his hand clasped in her own. Eventually, his eyelids fluttered open to reveal the beautiful green of his eyes and Sydney smiled broadly. "Hey," she said softly. He took his hand from hers to reach up and removed the oxygen mask, "Hey. What happened?"

"You were in an accident sweetie. You're in hospital."

"Where's Maddy?" he choked out.

"She's fine, Angela and Eric are looking after her for us."

"How," he swallowed hard and licked his dry lips, "How long have I been here?"

"A few days."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Of course. I wanted to be here when you woke up." Michael smiled in return, and sat the mask back in its original position. Sydney reached over and rubbed his forehead soothingly, "I love you." He moved the mask again,

"I love you too." She leaned over to kiss his forehead, rubbing her fingers over the surface of the bandage that encircled his head. Then she took his hand again and kissed it softly. Unbeknownst to Sydney and Michael, Dr Jenkins was standing at the door, watching them interact. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat, both turned their attention towards him. "Good morning."

"Morning," Sydney replied. Michael said something, but it was muffled by the oxygen mask. "How are you this morning Mr Vaughn?" Sydney lifted the mask away for him.

"Sore, and kinda drowsy."

"Ok, I'm just going to check your blood pressure and a couple of other things, and I want to take you for some x-rays. Then I'll give you some more pain relief." Michael nodded as Dr Jenkins pulled out a little light, "Can you follow the light?" He waved it back and forth in front of Michael briefly before putting it away. He took his blood pressure and recorded his observation. "Mrs Vaughn, would you be able to help me sit him up for a minute?"

"Of course." Sydney moved to help Michael into a sitting position and the doctor put the stethoscope under Michael's hospital gown. "Ok breathe in, and out, in and out. Once more in and out. Ok. You can lie back down now." Sydney and Dr Jenkins carefully laid him back against the soft mattress. "Someone will be up to take you to x-ray shortly." Michael and Sydney nodded and watched as he noted his final observations and left the room.

Two orderlies came into the room a few minutes later. "I'm Peter and this is John, we're going to take you up to x-ray now." A nurse came in with them, Sydney noticed that she was the one who kept feeding her day after day, and she helped Peter and John shift the monitors so they were attached to the head of the bed. Sydney watched as Michael lifted the mask from his face, "Syd, you coming?"

"Um, I dunno," she looked to the orderlies.

"I don't think so," Peter replied.

"Honey, I'm going to get something to eat, I'll see you when you get back. How long will he be?"

"About an hour or so." Sydney nodded, and leaned over to kiss Michael quickly,

"I'll see you soon sweetie. Love you."

"Love you," Michael replied huskily. Sydney squeezed his hand one last time, and watched as he was wheeled out the door. She followed him until he disappeared into the elevator.

Once Michael was gone, Syd went out to get some fresh air. The sun was shining brightly, and several leaves blew past her face, as she sat down on one of the benches that lined the concrete walls of the hospital. Syd wrapped her hands around the polystyrene cup that housed her hot chocolate, and gently blew at the hot liquid. Setting it down next to her, Sydney pulled out her cell phone and dialled William and Bridgette's number. They weren't home so she left a message, telling them to come to the hospital. She called her parents and filled them in one the situation. Finally, she rang Angela. "Hello?" Angela said as she picked up the receiver.

"Ange, its Syd."

"Syd, is Michael ok?"

"Yeah, he's awake now. They took him for some x-rays."

"Is everything ok?"

"I think so, we'll find out later this arvo, I guess."

"Do you want us to bring Maddy in?"  
"Um, I'll call you later and let you know. Michael will want to see her, its just the machines might freak her out."

"I guess your right, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, can you give Maddy a hug and a kiss for me?"

"Definitely. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Sydney clicked the 'end' button on her phone and sat it down next to her. Syd picked up her drink and sipped at the hot liquid. It burnt her tongue but she drank it regardless. After a few gulps, she put it back on the bench and opened the sandwich that she'd bought. Within a few minutes, it was gone and Sydney sat there sipping at her drink, waiting for the time to pass so she could go back in and see her husband.

Sydney walked back into the hospital an hour later, dumping her empty drink container and sandwich wrapper in the bin as she made her way through the glass doors. She stopped at the elevator, waiting patiently for it to arrive with several other people. When the doors opened, several people stepped out and Sydney waited for them to disembark before stepping into the small box. The other people clambered in, and each pressed the button for their desired floor. Sydney moved forward and tapped the button marked 'ICU' and stepped back as the light behind it lit up. An elderly couple looked at her in interest as she rested one hand upon her stomach, protecting her child. After a few moments the elevator stopped and several people stepped out. The elevator stopped again and Sydney walked out, and down the cream colored hall towards Michael's room.

Michael was staring off into space when she entered the room. "Hey gorgeous" Sydney called as she walked in. Michael looked over at her and a smile appeared from under his oxygen mask. He lifted it away as she sat next to him, "Hey beautiful," he replied. Sydney leaned over and kissed him gently, before replacing the mask. "I was talking to Angela, she wanted to know if she should bring Madeline in. I told her I'd call later and let her know." He moved the mask away again,   
"I don't think she'd be allowed. I'd love to see her though," he eyed her rapidly expanding stomach for a moment and placed his hand squarely in the middle, "Weren't you supposed to have an ultrasound?"

"I did, the other day, there should be a picture her for you," she rifled through the pile of paper that sat on the table next to his bed, "Here it is," she said, holding up a black and white photograph. Michael inspected it closely, "Yep, definitely a hockey player here," he said, after slipping the mask to one side. Sydney laughed and shook her head, "What if it's a girl?" she asked, amused. He looked at her stomach,

"It's a boy. You're a boy aren't you?" he asked the bump, "Kick mum once for yes and twice just for fun." Sydney chuckled good naturedly and rolled her eyes,

"I think you spend too much time with Eric honey."

"Nah, I don't," he replied, as Sydney shifted the mask, so it once again sat in its correct position.

Doctor Jenkins walked into the room a little later that afternoon, "Mr Vaughn, I have your x-rays here…"

A/N: I'm going to leave it there. Was it good, bad, or horrible? I've never been to Cedar Sinai, or LA for that matter, so the description of the hospital is probably not accurate, but meh, who cares? :P Next update probably won't be for a while, cos I've got a few SAC's coming up and I'll be busy as hell. Review and let me know what you thought. Until next time…LOL Alyce :D :P


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I've got like seven weeks of school this term and then exams in Oct/Nov and I've been really slack on homework and stuff, but I'll write whenever I have the time. Also, I finished my S/V smut challenge fic and its posted at SD-1. If anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you a link. I really should be preping for my SAC tomorrow, but I can't be bothered, so you guys are really lucky to be getting an update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I sorta know where this is going, but I'm not sure how long its going to be.

Neptunestar-Thanks for reviewing. And I totally love that bit too. That is actually the line from McLeod's Daughters. It cracks me up. That 'cliffhanger' wasn't intentional, it just sorta happened, honestly. I'm not that evil, am I?

AnnaSun-Thanks for your review. I'm not trying to kill anyone with these 'cliffhangers' I'm just trying to keep everyone interested.

Alias Fan-Thanks for reviewing. :D

Lil Aussie Alias Fan-Thanks for your review. I can't stop blushing now. And for the record, you're an awesome writer too. :D

Miss 47-Thanks for reviewing. I HATE X-rays too. But then I've had soooo many that I'm really over them. But have you ever had an MRI? That's horrible.

L'ilmissnitpick-Thanks for reviewing. There is a reason I use the metric system in my stories, and that is because, I don't know the non metric system, if that makes sense and I don't have the time to convert everything. I'm really sorry, I will make an effort to try and track down the formula that I have for conversion, but if I don't then I'll try not to use temps in my stories.

Here's the chapter…

Chapter 12 

Doctor Jenkins walked into the room a little later that afternoon, "Mr Vaughn, I have your x-rays here…"

Michael tensed up, while Sydney rubbed his hand soothingly. Dr Jenkins approached the bed and Michael attempted to slow his breathing, which had elevated somewhat. Sydney whispered soothing words to him in French, and he calmed down a little, squeezing her hand gently to show his appreciation. The doctor sat the films on the seat opposite Sydney. He picked up the first film and held it against the light, so that Sydney and Michael could see the outlines of his bones. "This x-ray was taken when you first arrived here, you can see the fractures in his ribs here, here, here and here" he said, gesturing to each break in his ribs individually. "This is the x-ray we took today, as you can see, the ribs are starting to heal although it'll still be several weeks until they are completely healed. This x-ray," he said, picking up the next film, "again was taken before surgery." Sydney gasped in horror as the full extent of her husband's knee injury was held before her. It was a mess; the kneecap appeared to be the only bit in tact. The bone on either side of the kneecap was shattered, and the knee was bent in a 'V' formation. Michael merely blinked as the film was held before their eyes. Dr Jenkins lay that film on the chair and picked up another one, "This was taken earlier today. As you can see we replaced his knee. Normally we wouldn't do a full replacement, but as you saw on the previous film, his knee was virtually shattered." Sydney and Michael both nodded, as Dr Jenkins showed them x-rays of his right arm, again explaining that the bone was healing nicely. "Ok," he concluded, after laying the last film on the pile with the others, "Mr Vaughn, judging from these x-rays, your broken bones are healing nicely, and from my assessment earlier, your internal injuries are healing too. I would like to keep you in Intensive Care for another night, but you will be transferred to a ward tomorrow. Any questions?" Michael lifted the mask away from his face,

"When can I go home?"

"A few weeks. We need to get you walking, and also make sure that your internal injuries have healed."

"Do you have an exact time frame, because Sydney's due in May."

"I'm sorry, I don't. Each person is different, I can't judge how long it will take for you to recover based on other patients who've had similar injuries." Michael nodded, and Dr Jenkins took the films and left the room.

"Syd, go home, get some rest," Michael said to his tired wife, once the doctor was gone.

"No, I'm staying here with you."

"I'll be ok. You need to look after yourself, and the baby." Sydney chuckled softly, "What?"

"Everyone's been saying that too me, telling me to eat cos you'd be upset with me if I didn't. That's the only reason I've been eating."

"Syd, you can't not eat. Its not healthy."

"I thought that I was going to lose you, and I was scared. I didn't want to leave your side, in case something happened while I was gone. Michael, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" small tears started trickling down her cheeks, Michael used his free hand to wipe them away, "I love you so much, that it scares me, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, if I couldn't wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life." Several fat tears trickled down Michael's face, and Sydney wiped them away, "That wasn't supposed to make you cry," she told him, as she kissed his hand softly, "I was only telling you the truth."

"I love you Sydney," he whispered, "You and Maddy, you mean everything to me, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life telling you just that. Ok?" he smiled as she nodded her head, and wiped the tears from her eyes. He was the most amazing person she'd ever met, here he was in pain and all he cared about was her wellbeing. They maintained a comfortable silence until the pain became too intense for Michael to manage, and the Doctor was forced to come in and turn up his meds. When he drifted off into a drug-induced sleep, Sydney stood up, kissing his hand softly and resting it on the bed next to him. She left the room, pausing at the door to watch his chest rise and fall. Syd stopped at the nurse's station to tell them that she would be back in a couple of hours.

The cab pulled up outside their house and Sydney quickly paid and tipped the driver, before climbing out and making her way towards the front steps. She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. A musty smell greeted her as she stepped into the hall. Sydney dumped her keys on the table beside the window, and pushed the oak door until she heard it click shut. Making her way through the house, she checked the answering machine, noted that there were ten messages waiting for them, and went to the bedroom to change her clothes. Dumping the 'hospital smelling' clothes on the ground, she stepped into the shower, attempting to wash away her worries. After a while, the showerhead began to spray cold water, so Sydney grabbed her towel and quickly dried and dressed herself, pausing to rub soothing circles on her stomach and aching back. Once dressed, Sydney went out to the kitchen and jabbed the 'play' button on the answering machine. She listened to each message individually and wrote them on the pad that was housed next to the phone. When that task was complete, she poured herself a cool drink and began to remove anything from the fridge that had gone off while she was with Michael. As she looked at the calendar, she noted the red 'G' that was marked on there. Realising that it was 'garbage day' tomorrow, she gathered up the now full rubbish bag and took it out to the bin, and wheeled the bin out to the curb.

Sydney walked back into the house and stared up at the clock. It was still early in the afternoon, so she decided to go pick up Madeline from day-care, and spend some time with her young daughter. She grabbed her purse and car keys and went out to the car, locking the door firmly behind her.

A/N: I'll leave it there. I have the next chapter planned and will try and write it over the weekend. I should have it posted on Tuesday next week (Aussie time), cos we've got Monday off school and I have to work Saturday, Sunday and Monday. I'm not sure what your garbage collection is like in the US, so I based it on the system that we have here, where you put your bin at the curb and a truck comes and empties the bin. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time…LOL Alyce :D


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I've got like five weeks of school this term and then exams in Oct/Nov and I've been really slack on homework and stuff, but I'll write whenever I have the time. Also, I finished my S/V smut challenge fic and its posted at SD-1. If anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you a link. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I sorta know where this is going, but I'm not sure how long its going to be. I'll respond to everyone next chapter…

Chapter 13 

Sydney arrived at Madeline's Day-Care centre half an hour later. She found a parking space near the entrance and pulled into it, stepping out of the car and onto the asphalt moments later. Once the car was locked, she pushed the glass door of the day-care centre open and walked into the main hallway. Sydney entered the main room, which was painted in bright colors and had various cartoon characters along the walls. Toys were strewn everywhere and a row of easels lined the far wall. One of the volunteers approached her, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter, Madeline Vaughn."

"Madeline," she called the little girl and Maddy came toddling over to the woman.

"Mummy!" Maddy yelled when she saw Sydney standing there.

"Hey Princess," Sydney said, scooping Madeline up and kissing her forehead. "Do you mind if I take her for a couple of hours?"

"Of course not, I'll gather her things for you."

"Thanks," Sydney watched as the woman went into one of the back rooms and came out with Madeline's Wiggles bag in her hand. "I'll bring her back later." The woman nodded and watched as Sydney set Maddy down on her feet, taking her tiny hand as they walked out of the building.

Sydney buckled Madeline into her car seat and drove off towards St Mary's. After spending the better part of an hour navigating through the unusually busy mid-afternoon traffic, they arrived at the large campus. Sydney found a parking space and shut the engine off, grabbing Madeline from her seat, and carrying her daughter towards the large brick building. After a short trek, they arrived at the main entrance and Sydney pushed the large glass door inwards. She went into the main office area and was greeted by one of the receptionists. "Sydney, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Martha, I just came to see Mrs McCabe."

"She's in a meeting right now, but she should be done soon, if you want to wait."

"I will thanks," Sydney put Madeline on the floor, "Maddy heavy, stand there for mummy, ok Princess."

"She's gotten big."

"Yeah, she has."

"How old is she now?"

"She'll be two in May, so she's twenty months."

"When are you due?" Martha asked, motioning to Sydney's rapidly expanding stomach.

"The end of May."

"Hows Michael?"

"Better, he's still in ICU but they're talking about transferring him tomorrow. He'll be in hospital for a few more weeks." The thick wooden door into McCabe's office opened and a young woman stepped out, McCabe following close behind her. Sydney watched as McCabe shook the young woman's hand, and retreated back into her dungeon, as Sydney and Angela called it. Syd offered the young woman a smile, and Martha motioned for Sydney to go and see her bad-tempered boss.

Sydney knocked on the door and entered, Madeline toddling in her wake. McCabe looked up from her paperwork, "Mrs Vaughn what can I do for you?" she asked, as she motioned for Sydney to sit. "I was wanting to take sometime off."

"How long?"

"Well, by the time my husband recovers, we won't have long until the baby is born."

"So what you're saying is you want me to grant you time off on top of your Maternity Leave."

"Yes, if that's possible."

"Why should I?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I grant you this time off?"  
"Don't you have a heart? My husband almost died, he's still in Intensive Care, all I'm asking for is a little compassion, and a few extra weeks off."

"I know what you're asking for, but the question is Mrs Vaughn, are your teaching abilities really worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it worth my while to have you on paid leave, and have to pay for another teacher to cover your classes."

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but if you don't want to grant me leave, then you can find yourself another teacher." Sydney stood up, taking Madeline's hand again, and left the office.

Sydney went out to the back staffroom and grabbed a box from under her desk, sitting it on the chair as she began to fill it with her stuff. Sydney dragged Angela's chair over for Madeline to sit on and the little girl was happily sitting there, sucking on a lollipop that Sydney had conveniently stowed in her desk draw. "Hey Syd, what are you doing?" Angela's voice startled her and she stopped in the middle of her packing. "I don't have a job anymore."

"Why?"

"McCabe wouldn't give me time off to look after Michael, she reckoned that it wouldn't be worth her while to have me on paid leave and still have to employ someone to cover my classes while I'm having this baby."

"Syd, I'm sorry, I know how much you love this job," Angela noticed Madeline for the first time, "Hey Maddy, whatya doin here?" The little girl looked at 'Aunty' Angela curiously for a second and replied with a loud, "Mummy," as she pointed at Sydney. Sydney smiled at her daughter and halted her packing to pick up her daughter, kissing her forehead, as Madeline stuck her sticky fingers on Sydney's cheeks. "Yucky Maddy," Sydney told her, struggling to keep the laugher at bay.

A few minutes later Sydney had finished packing her stuff and Angela had carried the box out to Sydney's car, slipping it into the backseat. "See ya later, I'll call you tomorrow," Sydney said, attempting to climb into the drivers seat, after seating Madeline comfortably in her seat. "Where are you going? You have to at least say goodbye to the girls, they adore you Syd." She considered for a moment and stood up, unbuckling a very confused Madeline, and the three of the headed back towards the brick building.

Sydney knocked gently on the classroom door, and was greeted with a loud 'come in,' from the other side. As she turned the knob the door fell open and Sydney stepped into the room, Madeline once again balanced on one hip. "Mrs Vaughn," one of the girls said.

"What are you doing here?" another asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye to you all."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to be working here anymore."

"Why?"

"I need to look after Mr Vaughn, and because…well, Mrs McCabe made it clear that she doesn't want me here," Sydney explained, tears welling in her eyes, which Madeline rubbed away. The girls all stood up to hug their teacher goodbye. In the commotion Madeline was put on the floor and to her credit, stood back as Sydney's former students crowded around her. "We're going to miss you Mrs Vaughn," one of the girls said, tears spilling from her eyes. As Sydney was crushed in a big group hug, the baby started kicking, as if it was trying to remind Sydney that it was still there. Several girls stepped back and looked at Sydney as she smiled, "Baby's saying goodbye too." Madeline's eyes went wide and she rushed over to her mother and began poking at her stomach, "Hi baby!" she enthused as everyone in the small classroom laughed.

Almost an hour later, Sydney and Madeline finally made it out of the building, and went back to the car. As buckled her daughter in once again, she paused for a moment, to try and stop the tears that were still flowing and drying a track down her face. Sydney took a few moments to compose herself before climbing into the car and driving away from the brick building for the last time.

A/N: What did you think? Was it good, bad or horrible? Review and let me know. Next chapter should be up late next week, cos I'm going away this weekend and won't have time to write. Next chapter of Three Little Words should be done next week too (hopefully) but until then… LOL Alyce :D


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I've got two days of school this term and then exams in Oct/Nov and I've been really slack on homework and stuff, but I'll write whenever I have the time. Also, I finished my S/V smut challenge fic and its posted at SD-1. If anyone wants to read it, let me know and I'll send you a link. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I sorta know where this is going, but I'm not sure how long its going to be.

AnnaSun-thanks for reviewing :D

Ren201-I can't believe that you think this is brilliant, although I like it too, I have some trouble writing it, I don't know why, its just hard. Thanks for reviewing :D

Miss47-I think Madeline's cute too, I wish I had a little sister to annoy, but sadly I don't. and I don't like McCabe either, she's kinda based on the old principal at my school I hated him and in this place the teachers that the other staff don't like always leave quickly, no matter how good they are. I sorta wanted to convey that idea in the last chapter, cos the kids like Sydney as a teacher, they adore her, but cos McCabe didn't like her, she made it a living hell for Sydney and that's why she left. Also, an MRI is a big magnet thingy and when I had one, I was strapped to a bed for almost two hours, and you can't move, its so uncomfortable. I hated it so much.

Ari-yeah Syd was demanding but, in her hormone riddled brain, she thought that it was only fair that she be granted time off to care for Vaughn, especially since he was so injured, and plus she needs to look after Madeline and herself too. And see above response for a reason why Sydney left. If I had that kind of workplace I'd leave too, and also she is entitled to sick leave or something like that, which she saved up.

Luv24Alias-thanks for reviewing and I think Syd might be unemployed for a while, I mean she _is_ pregnant and she _does_ need to look after Michael while he recovers. But I promise she will find a better job. :D

Elizabeth-thanks for reviewing :D

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 14 

Sydney dropped Madeline back at Daycare a little while later, before going back to the hospital to see Michael. When she got there, he was just waking up, and he smiled happily when he saw her enter the room. "Hey," he said, his voice crackly.

"Hey baby," she replied as she sat down next to him. He looked at her closely for a few moments, surveying her eyes, which were still a bit puffy and red. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, nothing to worry about."

"That's bull Syd and you know it."

"I don't want you to worry, you need to concentrate on getting better."

"Sydney, please tell me, you've obviously been crying." She looked into his eyes and saw the underlying concern there, "I don't have a job anymore."

"What do you mean you don't have a job anymore?"

"I quit. McCabe wouldn't give me time off to look after you, so I quit."

"Syd, honey, you needed that job, its not like I can work at the moment. I appreciate you doing that for me, but we need the money."

"We'll get by. I just couldn't stay in that job any longer. I didn't deserve to be treated the way she treated me. So I left. This isn't just about you being hurt, I don't want to be treated like crap. I'm a human being and I deserve some respect."  
"Sssh Syd, I know you do," he wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes, "You shouldn't get upset. You're right she was a bitch, and she doesn't deserve to have teachers as good as you and Angela there." He reached up to pull her down for a kiss. "I love you Sydney Vaughn. Don't forget that."

"I love you too Michael Vaughn, and I can't wait to get you home, so I can show you how much."

"I think you'll be waiting a while."

"I'd wait for you forever," she stated, weaving her fingers with his, careful not to disturb the IV line that was still in his hand. It was Sydney's turn to wipe away the tears as they began to slide down his cheeks. "Me too," he whispered quietly. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, knowing that the love they felt for each other was all they would need. After a while Michael spoke up, "Syd, you should go home and get some rest."

"I'm not going home tonight, I just want to be here with you, so I know that you're ok."

"I'll be fine, Syd you're pregnant and you need to look after yourself."

"I want to stay here with you, I'll sleep better if I'm near you."  
"If I let you stay, you have to promise me that you'll go home to bed tomorrow."

"I promise," she whispered, as she leaned over to kiss him gently. Sydney settled herself on next to him on the bed, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. His breathing levelled out quickly and he drifted off to sleep, while Sydney lay awake for a while longer, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath.

The next morning a nurse came into the room, and found Michael awake, watching Sydney sleeping peacefully. "Good morning Mr Vaughn," she whispered as she checked his vitals, writing her observations down on the chart, which hung at the end of the bed. She left the room quietly, and Michael continued to watch Sydney, as she sighed contentedly in her sleep. She began to stir a few minutes later, lifting her head up from where it was resting, and running her hand through her messy hair. "Morning beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek and rubbing her round belly affectionately, "Morning squirt."

"Hey," Sydney replied, her voice crackly, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I'm fine." Another nurse came into the room carrying a tray with some food on it. Sydney climbed off the bed and sat in the chair, so the tray could be placed on the table and slid in front of Michael. "Mmmm, looks totally edible," Sydney said, scanning the contents of the tray. The nurse left Michael and Sydney alone, and she began to push the food around the plate. She managed to get a spoonful of eggs and slowly bought it up to his mouth. She continued to feed him the plastic-y food until it was all gone. There was also a sandwich on the tray for her. She quickly ate it and slid the table off to one side so she could sit back on the bed with him.

Doctor Jenkins came in a little later, "Good morning Mr and Mrs Vaughn."

"Morning." Sydney smiled warmly at him as he came in and stood opposite Sydney.

"We're planning to transfer you to another ward later today."

"Will I be able to see my daughter?"

"Of course. I'm making the final arrangements now, there should be an orderly coming in later to move you."

"Ok. Thank you." Dr Jenkins left the room with a quick nod. Michael and Sydney sat there in silence for a while until she finally spoke. "I'll bring Madeline in tomorrow."

"That'd be so great. I miss her so much. And you're going to go home and sleep tonight because I want you to get some rest."

"I think I will. I'll get Madeline from Eric and Angela later too, she must being driving them insane."

"Nah, Madeline wouldn't drive anyone insane, she'd drive them to their graves."

"Glad to know that you've spent some time with her."

"She's so much like you Syd."

"No, not really."

"Are you kidding, she's like a mirror image, except she's got my eyes. That's the only way I know she's mine."

"Are you accusing me of having an affair?" Sydney asked, feigning anger.

"Of course not, but I was at the supermarket with her and someone asked me where her parents were."  
"As if."

"Seriously, I was really offended."

"What'd ya say?"

"I told them that she was my daughter." She buried her head in his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too Syd." Sydney drifted off again, resting one hand on her stomach. Michael laid his hand on hers and pressed soft kisses into her hair periodically until he fell asleep as well.

A/N: Ok, that's it, I'll try and update again soon. Advance warning, while I am hoping to get some writing done over the holidays, as of October 4th there will be no updates for about 4 weeks because I have heaps of revision to do, and exams start on October 29th. LOL Alyce :D


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't going to update till after exams, I'm over studying and there was a kid from my school killed in a car accident on Thursday (28th) and writing is my way of dealing with it. A quick word about my smut challenge fic, the results of the challenge were posted a little while ago and my fic earned an honourable mention. I still have the link for it if anyone wants to read it, just let me know. I will respond to everyone when I post the next chapter…

Chapter 15 

Later that afternoon two orderlies came into the room to transfer Michael down to another ward. Sydney was still sleeping, snuggled into his side, while Michael watched her sleeping contentedly. "Mr Vaughn?" one of them asked. Michael nodded. "We're going move you to another ward now." Again he nodded, and began to nudge Sydney, attempting to wake her up from her slumber. "Baby, you need to wake up now."

"Mmm," she mumbled in her sleep. Realising that she wasn't going to wake that easily, Michael tickled her side with his good hand and she instantly woke up. "Michael, what the hell?" She turned around and saw the orderlies standing there.

"We're going to transfer your husband now Mrs Vaughn."

"Ok," Sydney said, climbing off the bed, rubbing her aching back as she stretched. "Which ward is going to?"  
"Eleven."

"I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." Michael looked at her puzzled. "I'm gonna call your parents and let them know where you are, and I've gotta tell Eric and Ange that I'm getting Maddy tonight."

"Ok, I'll see in a few then."

"Take your time Mrs Vaughn, we could be a while moving him." Sydney gave Michael a quick kiss before she walked out of the room, leaving Michael with the two orderlies.

Sydney went down to get a drink from the cafeteria before going out into the chilly air to make her phone calls. She called Bridgette and William first. "Hello?" Bridgette asked as she picked up the phone. "Bridgette, it's Sydney."

"How's Michael? Is something wrong?"

"No, he's awake and they're transferring him to another ward now."

"When did he wake up?"

"Two days ago, didn't you get my message?"  
"No, we've been out of town, my brother is ill and we went to see him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Michael's ok, isn't he?"

"The doctor said that he's doing good."

"I just wanted to let you know that he is going to be in Ward Eleven from now on."

"Ok, we'll come and see him tomorrow."

"I'll let him know."

"Take care Sydney and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I will. Bye Bridgette." Sydney ended the call, and took a sip from her drink before dialling Eric and Angela's number. Eric answered the phone, soundly slightly out of breath. "Hello."

"Hey Eric."

"Syd!" he said, still trying to catch his breath, "What's happening?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna pick Maddy up later."

"We can keep her longer if you want."

"No, it's ok. Michael told me I have to go home to sleep."

"Is he still in ICU?"

"No, they're transferring him now."

"Which ward?"

"Eleven. Why?"

"We can bring Maddy in to you if ya want."

"Nah, I'm gonna bring her in to see Michael tomorrow. He'll be more settled then."

"Ok, what time will you be here?"

"Six-ish I guess. I'll call you before I leave."

"Ok Syd, I'll see you then. bye."

"Bye Eric." Once she'd finished talking with Eric, Sydney finished her drink and went back into the hospital to see Michael.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Michael Vaughn," Sydney said to the young woman who was working behind the desk. She looked through the pile of folders on her desk briefly, "Room seven."

"Thank you." Sydney into the communal room, spotting Michael's bed next to the window. "Hey baby," she called. Michael turned to face her, and a smile spread across his face, "Hey beautiful." Sydney went to sit down in the chair next to him, but he shuffled across a little so she could sit on the bed next to him. Syd climbed onto the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Syd."

"Your parents are coming in tomorrow."

"How are they?"

"They've been up to your Uncle's, he's not well."

"He's been sick for a while, cancer," Sydney nodded, "It must be getting worse."

"Eric said they're going to come in tomorrow. I think I interrupted something when I called but."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that he was really out of breath when he answered the phone."

"How do you know he hadn't been working out?"

"This is Eric we're talking about, besides, I know that Angela has this afternoon off work."

"I see, what time are you gonna pick up Maddy?"

"I told Eric about six. I'll bring her in tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much."

"I miss her too."

"I can't wait to get out of here." Sydney nodded and kissed him gently,

"I can't wait till you come home either, then you'll be able to massage my back."

"Is that all I'm good for?"

"Of course, you didn't think I kept you around for your looks did you?"

"Well, actually…"

"I'm kidding babe, I love you so much, there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Ditto."

"Awww, you're so sweet," Sydney said, kissing him again. They parted when someone cleared their throat, indicating their presence. "Hello, I'm Senior Constable Jones, and this is Constable Davis. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the accident, if that's possible."  
"Of course," Michael replied, tensing slightly.

"Ok, Mr Vaughn in your own words can you tell us what happened?"

"I'd just dropped my daughter off at Day Care and I was going into the office. Um…" he paused, trying to recall what happened next, "I was going through the intersection, the car hit and I don't remember anything after that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Mr Vaughn, we'll leave you to rest now."

"Is that all you're going to ask?" Sydney questioned the two officers as they turned to leave. "We may have a few questions at a later date, but that's all for now."

"What's going to happen to the other driver?"

"We're in the process of determining charges. He's still in hospital."

"Tell him he better hope that he goes to jail, because if he gets away with this," she motioned to Michael, "then I'll hunt him down myself." She started to cry, letting all her frustrations pour out, collapsing onto Michael's side. "Syd, baby, I'm ok, everything is going to be fine," he soothed, rubbing her back gently with his free hand, and pressing kisses into her hair. Sensing that their presence was no longer necessary, the two officers left. One of the other patients in the room called out, "Are you ok?"

"We'll be fine," Michael replied, before turning his attention back to his emotional wife, "Syd, you have to stop crying. Please." Her tears slowed somewhat and she lifted her head off his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"You never have to be sorry, I can't imagine how hard this has been for you. I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"Don't apologise, this isn't your fault. I don't blame you. I never could." They lay there in comfortable silence until Sydney looked at her watch, "Baby, I've gotta go and get Maddy. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she stood up, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, giving her a quick kiss. Sydney squeezed his hand gently and turned to leave, "Syd wait," Michael called out. She turned around quickly,

"What?"

"C'mere." She obliged and went back over to the bed, a look of confusion on her face. Michael rubbed her round belly softly before giving it a quick kiss, "Night Squirt." Sydney chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. I might have one more update before I leave for Melbourne at the end of the week, if not then, I'll post more once I'm home on the 14th. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought. :lol: Alyce :D


	16. Chapter 16

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. A quick word about my smut challenge fic, the results of the challenge were posted a little while ago and my fic earned an honourable mention. I still have the link for it if anyone wants to read it, just let me know. Exams are FINALLY over, and I'm gonna write whenever I have the chance too. So I hope to update each story every fortnight, but don't hold me too that cos work might get in the way of writing.

Luv24Alias-thanks for your review…and more is coming :D

AnnaSun-thanks soooo much for your kind comments…it means so much to me that you get excited when I update. :D

Miss47-thanks for your review…actually I decided against a little sister, she'd be fun…till she grows up, then it ain't cool. :P I think I sent you the link to my smut fic, but if I didn't let me know and I'll send it. :D

Maeve Of the Nile-thanks for your review…I'm writing as fast as I can :D

Llamaobsessedshadow-you read ALL of my stories… WOW…that is amazing. Rest assured I will keep writing :D

Chapter 16 

Sydney woke up early the next morning, after Madeline poked her side continually, in order to rouse her sleeping parent. She had allowed Maddy to sleep with her the previous night after Madeline refused to settle when Sydney put her in her own bed. Madeline wiggled most of the night, and the baby, or Squirt as Michael affectionately called it, joined in on the fun of keeping Syd awake, kicking her poor insides most of the night.

Once Madeline had successfully woken Sydney, the two of them went and had a bath, Sydney dressing Madeline in a pair of jeans and matching top. Sydney put her hair in pigtails, before setting the little girl in front of the TV so she could ready herself for the day. Sydney feed Madeline a quick breakfast, while she had a couple of pieces of toast, and Sydney deemed the two of them ready to go and see Michael.

After grabbing Madeline a teddy to play with in the car, and her other essentials for the day, they headed off towards the hospital. Traffic was unusually busy for that time of morning, so the trip took almost twice as long as usual to get to the hospital grounds. By the time they pulled into the hospital car park, it was almost full and Sydney was lucky to snag a park in a reasonably close proximity to the hospital entrance. Once she had parked the car, she collected Madeline and her belongings, and started off towards the entrance, Madeline sitting contentedly in her pram.

Michael was staring off into space when Sydney entered the room. Madeline, who was still in her pram, spotted her father and began to pull against the restraints, "Da-da," she yelled, "Da-da, da-da, da-da," she continued. Michael looked over at the door and saw Sydney pushing the pram towards him. "Maddy!" he said brightly as the little girl continued her chanting. Sydney stopped the pram under the window and unbuckled Madeline, lifting her onto the bed, so she could hug her father. "Hey sweetie," Michael said to his little girl before focussing his attention on his wife. "Hey beautiful, hey Squirt," he said, kissing Sydney's cheek and rubbing her stomach. Madeline meanwhile, had made herself at home next to her father, burrowing herself into his side, miraculously not disturbing his broken ribs. Sydney took a seat next to the bed and picked up Michael's free hand, rubbing gentle circles on the back, carefully avoiding the IV line that was still attached there.

The three of them sat there in silence and Sydney noticed the Madeline had fallen asleep, snuggled into Michael's side, her tiny thumb wedged in her mouth. "Wow, she's still, she wiggled all night, I'm surprised she got any sleep at all. I know I didn't."

"Did she sleep with you?"  
"Yeah. She wouldn't go down in her room, so I let sleep with me," Sydney stifled a yawn, "and when she finally drifted off, Squirt started kicking, so I got very little sleep last night."

"Poor Syd," he mocked, "I slept like a baby."

"That's only because you're on drugs, I bet you wouldn't be getting much sleep if you weren't," Sydney challenged.

"You're probably right, I can't see me getting much sleep without 'em." They lapsed into silence again until a nurse approached, "Mr Vaughn, I have your lunch for you," she said, sliding a tray onto the table at the side of his bed. "Thanks," he replied as the woman moved towards the next bed. Sydney moved the table closer so she could feed him, and he attempted to sit up without disturbing their sleeping daughter.

After the plastic-y food was finished, Sydney slid the table off to the side and stood up, intending to get something for her to eat. "I'll be back soon, I'm just gonna get something to eat. Squirt's hungry."

"Ok, I'll look after her." Sydney nodded and kissed both their foreheads before leaving the room, and heading back down to the cafeteria. She stepped into the lift and another woman was in there. When she saw Sydney's rounding belly, she moved over to her and began to feel Sydney's stomach. Slightly put off by this behaviour, Sydney cleared her throat, "Excuse me?"

"Yes," the woman replied looking up.

"I don't feel comfortable with you touching me." The elevator stopped and Sydney stepped out, heading towards the cafeteria, and away from the strange woman.

Fifteen minutes later Sydney was back in Michael's room. When she saw Madeline sitting up, she smiled and went over to her husband and child. "Hey," she said dropping her food on the table, next to Michael's empty tray. "The weirdest thing happened in the elevator," Sydney began.

"What?"

"This woman came up to me and just started running her hands over my stomach. It was so weird, I've never seen her before and she just starts touching me."

"Weird. At least it wasn't a bloke," Michael decided, thinking of how many ways he could kick some guys' ass if they ever touched his wife. By the time Michael returned from his dreamland, Sydney was busy eating her lunch, and breaking off small bits of sandwich for Madeline to eat. "Welcome back," Sydney joked when she saw Michael looking at them again, "Where'd ya go?"

"Huh," he said shaking his head, "What?"

"You like zoned out, it was so strange."

"Yeah, sorry, I'll tell you another time, promise."

"You better."

"I will…just not now."

"I'll hold you to that." Michael nodded and leaned his head back into the pillows while Madeline continued to pick at Sydney's sandwich.

It was getting late in the afternoon when Sydney left with Madeline. The little girl had once again fallen asleep, burrowed into her father's side, and Sydney struggled to not wake her as she was transferred into her pram, and then the car. When she had Madeline secure in her pram, Sydney turned her attention back to her husband, kissing him thoroughly and hugging him tightly, as she whispered French sentiments in his ear. Michael returned the sentiments and pulled her down for one last kiss before she left with their sleeping daughter. Once they were out of sight he wiped away a stray tear, and lay back against the pillows, trying in earnest not to let more tears escape.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. It's kinda short…sorry. I'll try and update again soon, most probably in the next week or so. Tell me what you thought…was it good? bad? total garbage? Either way, let me know and until next time… :lol: Alyce :D


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. A quick word about my smut challenge fic, the results of the challenge were posted a little while ago and my fic earned an honourable mention. I still have the link for it if anyone wants to read it, just let me know. I'll respond to everyone next chapter…

Chapter 17 

The next morning, Michael was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The nurse had been and helped him with his 'breakfast', and then quickly left him alone to his thoughts. A different nurse came in to check his vitals, recording her observations on the board at the end of his bed before moving onto the next patient. Hearing what sounded like a squeaky wheel coming into the room, Michael looked over at the door to see Angela and Eric coming in, little Sam asleep in his pram. Eric spotted Michael and waved. Moments later the pair stopped next to his bed, Angela sitting the large bouquet of flowers in the vase next to his head. "Hey Michael," she said, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Ange, thanks for the flowers." Angela stepped back and Eric approached Michael, giving him a 'manly' hug. "Hey Mike, long time no see."

"Tell me about it. How are you guys?"

"We're good," Angela answered for the both of them, "I miss seeing Syd at work though."

"Thanks for taking Maddy for us, we really appreciate it."

"That's cool, she's welcome anytime. Where is she anyway?" Eric asked.

"Syd hasn't come in yet. I mean they were here yesterday, but I haven't seen them this morning. Sydney was really tired yesterday, said Madeline and Squirt kept her up all night."

"Poor thing. Must be so hard on her, and on you, 'cause you can't be there to help," Angela said.

"Yeah, I wish I could help. She's pregnant, she needs to be resting, not trying to look after Madeline on her own. Anyway, how's work Eric?"

"Alright, I've been so busy, Peter and I are working on a big case at the moment, so there's a lot of overtime."

"What happened with my case?"

"They had to assign someone else, I think Douglas was gonna handle it. I haven't heard much, it's still going I think."

"Yeah, it would be, there's a lot of witnesses to call. They estimated that it'd go for a couple of months at least."

"Figures, it was an important case wasn't it?"

"I think so. I don't know how I ended up with it though."

The three continued their discussion and later that morning Sydney came in, pushing Madeline in her pram. Michael saw her approaching and a large smile spread across his face. Sydney smiled back, stopping Madeline's pram next to Sam's and lifting the little girl onto the bed. She immediately snuggled into Michael's side and jammed her little thumb into her mouth. "Hey baby," Sydney said to Michael, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey beautiful, hey Squirt," he said, rubbing Sydney's rounding belly.

"Hey guys," Syd said to Angela and Eric, giving them both a quick hug. "Madeline say hi to Uncle Eric and Aunty Angela."

"Hi," the little girl said quietly, not wanting to move too much.

"Hey Maddy," they both replied, watching as she burrowed herself into Michael's side, somewhat conscious of his injuries. Sydney smiled at her husband and their daughter before turning to their friends, "So Ange, how's work?"

"Sucks Syd. My contract comes up for renewal at the end of this year, I'm thinking of looking for somewhere else because they all drive me nuts."

"I didn't want to leave, I just couldn't deal with her anymore. She's so disrespectful and she acts like she owns the world," Sydney said referring her bad tempered former boss.

"Don't I know it. What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm taking time off to look after Michael and to have this baby."  
"You're taking the next school year off aren't you?"

"Definitely. I don't want to go back too early. I mean I took that much time off with Madeline, so I'm gonna do that with this baby too. Money's gonna be a bit tight for a while, but we'll survive. I could be living in a cardboard box in the gutter, but as long as I had my family with me, I'd be happy." Michael picked up her hand and kissed it gently,

"I love you Syd," he told her out of the blue.

"I love you too." Angela and Eric watched the two of them interacting for a minute until Eric tugged on his wife's hand, she turned to face him. "I love you Angela."

"I love you too baby." They kissed quickly and Eric whispered something in Angela's ear and she nodded. "We've got something to tell you guys." Sydney and Michael looked over at them, waiting to see what they had to say. "We're having another baby," Eric told them, "Angela's three months pregnant. She's due this summer," he told them proudly.

"That's so great," Sydney said, getting up to hug her friends. She kissed Eric's cheek and hugged Angela tightly, "Why didn't you tell me, I would've gotten someone else to look after Madeline."

"It's fine, I didn't mind."

"Congratulations guys," Michael said from his position on the bed. he reached up to shake Eric's hand, and pulled Angela down for a hug once Sydney had relinquished her from her grip.

A nurse came in to check Michael's vitals and she once again recorded her observations before leaving. A few minutes later, Michael's lunch tray came in. Sydney broke up the food for him and slid the table over the bed so he was able to reach his food easily. "You gonna be right with that?" she asked him.  
"Yeah I'll be fine. You have to eat something too."

"I'll go down to the Cafeteria. You guys want anything?" she asked Eric and Angela.

"I'll come down with you," Angela offered.

"Ok," Sydney agreed, standing up, "Are the kids right with you?" she asked the men, looking at Madeline and Sam, who were both fast asleep. "I think we can handle them Syd and I'll take a sandwich," Eric said. The two women headed out the door, leaving Eric and Michael alone with their respective children. "That food looks like shit Mike," Eric commented, looking at the cardboard-like articles that the hospital called food, "You think Cedars would have better food."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Isn't it supposed to be a better hospital?"

"I guess but why would the food be any better? All hospitals are the same in my experience."

"Guess you're right."

Angela and Sydney arrived down at the Cafeteria a few minutes later and after surveying the food items that were available, they elected to get sandwiches, as they were what Sydney deemed 'safe to consume without killing yourself.' Angela laughed at Sydney's view of hospital food but bought a sandwich each for her and Eric. When they arrived back in Michael's room after buying their food, the men were discussing sports, while the two children slept soundly.

Eric and Angela left shortly after lunch, promising to visit again later in the week. Sydney left not long after, wanting to get home and clean up Madeline before her parents arrived for dinner. Madeline woke up as they were leaving and attempted to latch herself onto her father. "Maddy, you have to go with Mummy," Michael told her firmly and the toddler reluctantly let go of her father, and allowed Sydney to strap her into the pram. Once Madeline was settled Sydney turned her attention to Michael so she could give him a goodbye kiss. "I love you," she whispered as they parted.

"I love you too," he said, resting his forehead on hers. He kissed her one more time before she stood up and prepared to leave. Michael rubbed her stomach one last time, "Night Squirt," he told it, and Sydney kissed his forehead,

"Night baby."

"Night." Sydney finally left, taking a reluctant Madeline with her. Michael watched them leave and once again began to stare at the ceiling.

A/N: I'm leaving it there. What did you think??? I might have one more update before Christmas, but I'm not sure, really depends on work. So if I don't Merry Early Christmas!! And until next time… :lol: Alyce :D


	18. Chapter 18

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I wanted to update earlier but stuff got in the way, I planned this one when I wrote the last chapter, and I was hoping to get it written over Christmas, but I was sick, and by the time I recovered, I was starting work, and it's been pretty full on for a few weeks, at one stage I worked 11 nights straight and my first night off I got really drunk, so I spent a day tryna recover from that. I've also been working on a new fic, it's called Barren, please check it out, I'd love to know what you think. I'll try and have another chapter up in a week or two, but I'm in the middle of tryna sort out my life, so I probably won't have much time to do any writing. My apologies in advance.

Luv24Alias-thanks for reviewing :D

AnnaSun-you get excited when I update??? Really??? That's so cool :D thanks for reviewing :D, and if ya want I can send u a PM at SD-1, when I update, just let me know.

ALIASobsessed89-thanks for your reviews :D

Meeeee-thanks for you review :D

Maggieann452-thanks for your review…and I'm flattered that you think I'm a good writer, I try. If you want a PM at SD-1, just let me know and I'll add you to my list.

THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE, IF YOU'RE A MEMBER OF SD-1 AND WOULD LIKE A PM WHEN I UPDATE, LET ME KNOW YOUR USER NAME AND I'LL ADD YOU TO MY PM LIST.

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 18 

Michael slept through his 'breakfast' the next morning, after being drugged heavily the previous evening. When Bridgette and William came in a little after ten, he was just beginning to wake up. "Hi," he said sleepily when he saw his parents coming over to him. "Michael," Bridgette cried, enveloping him in a gentle hug, mindful of his injuries. William gave him a quick hug too, and promptly dragged Bridgette onto one of the seats, so she didn't crush her only son. "How are you?"

"Sleepy," Michael admitted, "I think they sedated me last night, I can't remember, I remember it hurt though." Bridgette wiped away a tear, "That wasn't meant to make you cry Mum, I was just answering Dad's question."

"I'm sorry, it's just, you scared us, I don't know what we would've done if we had've lost you."  
"You would've been there unconditionally for Sydney, Maddy and Squirt. And I would've been looking down on you, making sure that Eric didn't corrupt my children too much." Bridgette smiled proudly at her son,

"I love you Michael."

"I love you too Mum, and you too Dad. Syd said you'd been away."

"Yeah, my brother was ill."

"Is he ok?"

"No, he passed away while we were there, and we've been sorting through his estate, so we couldn't come earlier."

"Uncle Eddie died?"

"Yeah, the cancer, it was too far advanced, they couldn't stop it. He died in his sleep, just like he wanted. He did suffer." Michael reached up to wipe away the few tears that had slipped from his eyes. William gripped his free hand tightly, "I didn't get to say goodbye," Michael whispered.

"It's not your fault, he knew that. Eddie wanted us to give you this." William handed him a letter.

_Michael, _

_You were the son that I never had, and since I look at you as my own, I figured it was time for me to give you some 'fatherly' advice. _

_Don't live in the past, your Grandfather told me that when I was a teenager, though I never really understood the significance of his advice until I was much, much older, but what it boils down to is this…living in the past means living a life of regret, and I've done that. I regret not going after your Aunt when she left me all those years ago, and it tears me apart inside knowing that I never got to see my daughter grow into the beautiful woman I know she will be. _

_I don't want you to blame yourself for not being able to be with me: I don't blame you, I never could. _

_I wish you and your family all the best, I've never been prouder than I was the day you married Sydney, and when I learned that you were starting a family of your own, I was so happy, the realisation that you were going to be a father almost made me burst with 'fatherly' pride, and when you rang to tell me that you were having another child, it made all the pain I was feeling at that moment leave my body because I know that you and Sydney are going to be amazing parents to this little one, just like you are with Madeline. You and Sydney are destined to be together forever, anyone can see that. Hold onto her son, she's special._

_All my love, _

_Uncle Eddie._

Michael reached up to wipe away the tears that had begun to flow down his stubbly cheeks, dropping the letter on his chest in the process. Bridgette reached over to comfort her son, not asking any questions, knowing that he needed a moment to absorb everything that was said in the letter. Michael whispered words that were inaudible to the other occupants in the room, saying goodbye to his Uncle in his own way.

Sydney came in after lunch, Madeline trying to climb out of the stroller and onto the bed next to the father. Sydney looked exhausted and plonked her body down on one of the uncomfortable chairs, wincing slightly as a slight jolt of pain shot through her already aching back. "Hi," she greeted everyone. They all returned the greeting, while Madeline stood at the end of the bed, her little hands resting on her hips, "Up," she commanded, waiting for someone to lift her onto the bed so she could snuggle up to her Daddy, who she missed dearly. "I'm not sure…" Bridgette started as Madeline repeated her previous demand. "It's ok Mum, she's fine." Bridgette nodded and made a move to lift the little girl up onto the bed. "No," William said, "Not until she says please," he turned to Madeline, "Madeline, if you want to get up next to Daddy, you say 'up please.'" She sighed like it was the biggest task in the world and repeated, "Up please Granpa."

"That's better," he said, lifting his young granddaughter onto the bed, watching as she snuggled into her father, "Hi daddy," she said kissing his cheek, before cuddling up to Michael's side. When they looked over at Sydney, she'd fallen asleep, her head hanging to one side. "That's gonna hurt when she wakes up."

"I don't think she cares right now, she looks exhausted."

"Madeline, does mummy sleep much?"

"No, mummy play."

"Does mummy play with you?"

"Yep!"

"Maddy, mummy needs lots of sleep, 'cause mummy's having a baby, remember?" Michael told his daughter, although she didn't really understand a lot of what she said. "Baby!" she said, pointing at Sydney's rounded stomach.

"Yeah that's the baby," Michael said, kissing her forehead. "Eric and Angela are having another baby, due this summer."

"When did you find out?"  
"They came in yesterday."

When Bridgette and William left that evening, Sydney was still sleeping and Madeline had fallen asleep also, curled up against her father. "We're gonna go," William told his son, "We'll take Sydney home, and take Madeline for the night, so she can get some rest."

"Thanks Dad and thanks for coming in. night."

"Night Michael," they both replied. William loaded Madeline into her stroller and Bridgette gently shook Sydney awake, knowing that they wouldn't be able to carry her out to the car. "Mmmm…" Sydney said as she stirred in her sleep.

"Sydney, time to go."

"Mmmm…what?"

"Sweetie, time to go home."

"Oh god!" she said stifling a yawn, "I fell asleep, I'm so sorry," she continued, yawning again. "That's fine, we'll give you a minute and meet you outside." Sydney nodded and watched as her in-laws left the room, pushing her sleeping daughter with them. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to doze off."

"That's ok, you look exhausted, and Madeline said you haven't been sleeping."

"She doesn't exactly make it easy to get much sleep, she wiggles half the night and when she's finally still, Squirt starts."

"Mum and Dad are gonna take you home, then they're gonna take Madeline for the night and I don't want you to come in tomorrow, I want you to rest, ok?"  
"If that's what you want…"

"Syd, you know that you have to look after yourself."

"Yeah I know…"

"So no buts, sleep all day tomorrow if you have too. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him slowly, trying to convey everything she felt for him in that simple gesture. They broke apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily, "I'll see you in a couple of days. Love you."

"Love you too." She gave him another quick kiss, before heading out of the room, on her way back home to her cold and empty bed.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there. Sorry it took so long. What did you think?? Review and let me know. Until next time…:lol: Alyce :D


	19. Chapter 19

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I know it's been awhile, my apologies…I had no inspiration for this whatsoever, and I didn't want to post something that was complete bullshit, just cos that's what I'm like. I moved on the 21st, and I'm still getting used to living away from home…but I'm getting a bit of writing done, cos there's no brothers to bug the shit out of me…

AnnaSun-thanks for reviewing…I hope you're feeling better. If you want I can add you to my PM list at SD-1. Just let me know.

ALIASobsessed-thanks for reviewing. Sorry I couldn't update sooner…

And here's the chapter…

Chapter 19 

Sydney came in a couple of day's later, feeling a little more energised. Jack and Laura had taken Madeline the previous night, having found out from William that Sydney wasn't sleeping as much as she should. "Hey baby," she said, greeting Michael with a quick kiss.

"Hi, you look much better."

"I slept for like twenty hours. It was bliss."

"Where's Maddy?"  
"Mum and Dad took her for a couple of days, apparently they've been talking with your Dad."

"Well they're concerned about you Syd, I am too. You can't not sleep, it's not healthy, for you or Squirt."

"I know, it's just hard with Madeline, because she wants to play and I want to spend time with her, because she misses you so much. I just can't do it," she concluded, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Michael motioned for her to lie on the bed next to him, and she buried her head in his uninjured shoulder, crying out all of her frustrations. Michael's regular Nurse, Martha, came into the room, "Good morning Michael, how are you today?"

"I'm alright," he gently nudged Sydney, so she could give Martha room to preform her check up. "Sydney, I presume."

"Yeah."  
"I've been looking after your husband, he's quite a handful."

"I know; having him and our daughter together is like looking after two toddlers."

"Very funny Syd," Michael said.

"It's true baby, you are such a kid."

"Whatever." Sydney didn't reply, instead her eyes widened and her hand went to her stomach, dragging Michael's with it. "Squirt's kicking," she looked at Martha, "Would you like to feel?" She nodded eagerly and Sydney took her hand, resting it over the spot where Squirt was kicking happily. "How far along are you?"

"Twenty-six weeks. I'm due in late May."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," both Michael and Sydney replied as Martha announced that she had better get back to work, leaving Sydney and Michael with a fair amount of privacy "I can't believe you're twenty-six weeks already, it seems like only yesterday when we found out that you were pregnant."

"It's definitely gone quicker this time. I guess we have a vague idea of what to expect, but with Madeline, it was all new."

"So my dear, everyone knows that you craved ice-cream and cheesecake with Madeline, but what are the objects of your desire this time?"  
"Pizza and oysters." Michael looked at her horrified,

"That's weird, I thought you didn't like oysters?"

"I don't, I hate them, but for some reason, I can't stop eating them. They're bloody expensive too!"

"And they're an aphrodisiac…"

"I know," she sighed, "Too bad you're not at home, we probably wouldn't venture far from the bedroom. Though, I'm kinda going off them now, thank God."

"What do you want instead?" Michael asked intrigued.

"Peanut butter and Jelly." He cracked up laughing. "It's not funny Michael. This kid is gonna pay when it's born." He continued laughing, and she shoved him playfully.

"I'm sorry Syd," he said, catching his breath, "It's just you hate Peanut butter and Jelly almost as much as you hate oysters."

"Don't remind me."

Doctor Jenkins came in later that morning, while Sydney and Michael were still talking softly to each other. He cleared his throat, "Sydney, how are you?" She sat up and climbed off the bed, carefully sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm fine thank you, yourself?"  
"Can't complain. Michael, what about you?"

"I'm alright, still in a bit of pain though."

"Understandable. What I came to speak to you about, we would like to get you up and moving about in a week or so, how would you feel about that?"

"That's fine, if you think I'm ready. I mean I want to go home, but I also don't want to be an extra burden for Sydney,"

"Michael," Sydney interrupted, "You could never be a burden."

"Syd, I don't mean it like that, it's just you've already got yourself and Madeline to care about, I don't want you to have to look after me too."

"We won't send you home until we're sure that you are ready to leave. Even once we get you moving around, we'll keep you here for a couple of weeks, just to make sure there are no complications."

"Do you have an exact time frame?" Sydney asked.

"Four to six weeks. How far along are you?"  
"Twenty-six weeks."

"You have a daughter already?"

"Yes."

"How old?"

"She's two in May."

"Do you think that you could arrange for someone to care for her?"

"Why?" Sydney asked confused.

"Just in case Michael isn't home in time for the birth, in case you deliver early. Was your daughter born early?"

"Yes," Sydney nodded, "Thirty-eight weeks."

"Well I think just as a precaution you should arrange for someone to care for her, in case we have to keep Michael here longer."

"I can do that."

"I'm not saying that he'll need to stay longer, it's just a back-up for you."

"I know." Dr Jenkins reviewed Michael's chart and spoke to them for a while longer before going off to see other patients.

Sydney stayed until late that evening, leaving after she was politely informed that Visiting Hours were over, and she could return the next morning. Her and Michael had talked all afternoon, and when his meals were bought in, she feed him, and once again commented that he was a 'child in a man's body.' To which he'd commented that most things he knew how to do, 'were not things a child should know about…ever.' Sydney rolled her eyes at the comment and went back to pushing his 'food' around the tray, while he finished his last mouthful. After leaving the Hospital, Sydney picked up a pizza for dinner, and drove past her parents' house, intending to pick up Madeline.

Sydney knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall and when the door opened, she happily hugged the woman on the other side, "Mum," Sydney said happily.

"Hey Syd, why are you here?"  
"I came to get Madeline." Laura shook her head,

"We'll keep her tonight, you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

"I look exhausted because I've just spent half an hour driving though traffic to get here. I can look after Madeline Mum, you and Dad don't need to do it, I'm fine."

"Sydney, go home, get some rest, we'll bring Madeline around tomorrow night." Laura's tone left no room for argument and Sydney reluctantly agreed, giving Madeline and her father a hug before going back to the house she and Michael shared.

A/N: I'll leave it there, sorry it took so long. What did you think? Let me know. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Until then, love you all :heart: Alyce :D


	20. Chapter 20

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to get more inspiration for this, but it doesn't really seem to be happening…I'll try and update this fic at least once a month, I'm sorry that's about as good as I can do until I get some more direction…

ALIASobsessed-thanks for reviewing…

Chapter 20 

When Sydney woke up the next day, it was late morning, and remembering that her parents were planning to bring Madeline back home later, she decided to make the most of her alone-ness. Rummaging through her drawers, she found something that she deemed to be suitable to wear, and took it into the bathroom, dropping it on the closed toilet seat, while she undressed and adjusted the temperature of the water in the large shower stall.

Almost an hour later she emerged from the bathroom, her skin a pale shade of red from the heat of the water. Her newly washed hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, and she'd applied minimal makeup, going for a more natural look. Sydney pulled the doona up on the bed, straightening out the creases, before carefully arranging the throw pillows at the head. She slid the pink monkey slippers off her feet, and put a pair of black sandals on instead. Checking her appearance in the mirror one more time, she turned to one side and admired her growing belly, running her hands over the bump, "Hey Squirt, want some breakfast?" she asked it and was rewarded with a gentle kick. Smiling to herself Sydney went out to the kitchen counter, grabbing her purse, and heading out to the car, locking the door behind her.

Sydney drove towards the nearby café that her and Michael frequented with Madeline. She managed to find a parking space near the small establishment and climbed out of the car. "Hi Sydney," the woman behind the counter called when she saw Sydney come through the door. "Is Michael with you?" Sydney shook her head,

"He's at Cedars. Car accident."

"I'm sorry, how is he doing?"  
"Still a long way to go, but he's getting there."

"Where's that beautiful little girl of yours?"

"Mum and Dad are looking after her for a couple of days, to give me a break."

"How's Squirt?"

"Everything's good. No complications so far."

"That's great. What can I get for you?"  
"Mexican Chicken Wrap and Chocolate Frappe." Sydney looked around for a seat, the café was reasonably full, so she elected to sit near the counter. "So how far along are you now?" Kayla asked when she bought Sydney's drink over.

"Twenty-six weeks."

"Still a bit to go then."

"Yeah. We were saying yesterday that it's gone by so fast."

"Well you look great," Sydney blushed a little, "It's true, I wish I looked half as good as you do when I had my kids."

"You won't be saying that in a couple of months. I'll look like a pig."

"What does Michael think?"

"He told me that he thinks I'm beautiful anyway, but that when I'm pregnant I look even more beautiful."

"'Cause it's true."

"No, he's just trying to suck up, looking after his interests if ya know what I mean." Kayla chuckled and shook her head, going back behind the counter to continue working.

Sydney left an hour later after finishing her meal and having a chat with Kayla and the other women working with her. Climbing into the car again, she reversed out of the park and drove in the general direction of the mall. Driving around for at twenty minutes Sydney finally found a parking space reasonably close to the entrance of the shops and she stepped out of the car, stretching her aching muscles and rubbing her belly affectionately. Grabbing her purse from the passenger seat she locked the car and headed towards the shops. When she walked through the doors and onto the lower floor of the mall, Sydney noticed the odd looks that some people were giving her as she rubbed her thumb across the fabric that covered her rounded belly. Stepping onto the escalator Sydney made her way up to the upper floor, intent on finding her way through the crowds to the large department store at the far end of the mall.

Sydney finally arrived at the Hospital mid-afternoon, carrying a large plastic bag. "Hey baby." Michael looked over when he heard Sydney's voice.

"Hey beautiful. How's your day been?"

"It was great, Mum and Dad took Madeline again last night, so I had the morning to myself, so Squirt and I went shopping. We got you this." She handed him the bag, and looked at him strangely when he didn't open it. "Baby?"

"Syd, I can't open this." A look of realisation came across her face and she opened it for him, "Sorry baby, I forgot."

"No problem," he replied, looking at what she had bought him. "Sydney, I don't think I need a teddy, I'm a grown man." She laughed before explaining,

"Well, I thought you need someone to cuddle at night, since I can't, and this way you can. I got one for me too. It was Squirt's idea."

"Syd, you know I don't believe you, but thanks anyway." He gestured for her to come closer and she was rewarded when his lips met hers. When Sydney finally pulled away she was breathless, and she rested her forehead against his while she tried to catch her breath. "I love you Michael," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I love you Sydney." She kissed his forehead again and buried her head in his shoulder. Michael used the hand, which still had the IV attached to rub circles on her stomach, smiling when he felt their unborn child move. Sydney groaned, "Baby, you woke Squirt up. I was enjoying not having my insides kicked to death."

"Sorry sweetie, I just…I miss not being there with you right now…I miss being able to feel when our baby moves."

"I know Michael, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"Sydney, you don't need to apologise, I understand, and I don't mind…really." She looked up at him, an adoring look on her face, "You're too sweet."

"Nah…" he said blushing a little.

"Its true," she replied, rubbing her thumb across his cheek and down to his lips. She lifted her head and kissed him again, letting everything else melt away.

A/N: What did you think? I'll try and update again soon, but I'm not making any promises. Hope you enjoyed it…:heart: Alyce :D


	21. Chapter 21

Title: A Not So Simple Life

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: Sequel to The Simple Life. AU. No SD-6 or CIA. Sydney and Vaughn are married. S/V. E/A.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to get more inspiration for this, but it doesn't really seem to be happening…I'll try and update this fic at least once a month, I'm sorry that's about as good as I can do until I get some more direction…

Ok, I've decided that since, I'm not getting much feedback here, I'm now using for archival purposes only with this fic.

AnnaSun-thanks for reviewing…

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **Firstly, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed, your feedback means the world to me. Secondly, as part of my course that I am doing this year, I was selected to go to Cairns for twelve weeks work experience, therefore this will be the last update till I get back sometime in October.

Chapter 21 

One Week Later…

Sydney was sitting next to Michael's bed, waiting for him to return. In the past week, he'd made remarkable progress, and his Doctor's had allowed him to get out of bed, and attend Physio sessions. Since his arm was broken as well, Michael had been fitted with crutches that allowed him to rest the cast on a small brace, so that he could get around without a wheelchair.

Over the past couple of days Michael had become much more determined to recover, wanting more than anything to be home with Sydney and Madeline before the birth of their second child in thirteen weeks time. Sydney was having another check-up later that afternoon, and she was dead-set on taking Michael with her, and his Doctors had been kind enough to allow him to go. And that was where she found herself that afternoon, waiting for Michael to return from his Physio session, so that he could have something to eat before they made their way to the other side of the Hospital, where Sydney's OB/GYN scheduled to take place. Running her hands over her large belly again, Sydney drifted off into a light sleep, the long, emotional days taking their toll on her.

She woke up a little while later to a soft kiss on her forehead, Michael was back from physio, and an orderly was standing next to him, waiting to settle him back on the bed. "Hey," she said, "Did I drift off?"

"Yeah, you tired." She nodded, knowing better than to lie to Michael, he'd pick up on it if she did. She waited for the orderly to settle Michael in and leave before she spoke again. "Madeline's too energetic. You'd think that after being at Day-Care all day, she would've run herself ragged, but I swear she saves her energy til she gets home, just so she can wear me out more. I'd hate to think what she's gonna be like when this one comes along."

"We'll be right Syd, you won't be doing it by yourself, I'll be there, and I'm sure that everyone else is going to help too." Sydney sighed,

"I know, its just…and don't take this the wrong way, but it's going to be a while before you're back to a hundred percent, even if you are a home when the baby's born, there'll still be stuff that you can't do." Michael looked down, seemingly ashamed of his current inability to care for his wife and their children. Sydney saw his reaction and put two of her fingers under his chin, lifting it up so their eyes met. "I didn't mean that to come out the way it sounded."

"I know," he said, "It's just, I know it's true, even when I get out of here, there's still gonna be stuff that I can't do to help, I just wanna make sure that you don't run yourself into the ground before or after Squirt's born. I've told you this a million times Syd, you need to take care of yourself, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"And what about our vows? 'For better or worse, in sickness and in health', baby I promised that I was going to be there for you, and if I needed a break then I'd take one. You've done so much for me, it's time for me to return the favour."

"Sydney you've got the rest of your life to do that…"

"But what kind of a wife would I be if I wasn't by your side now?"

"No one would hold it against you, they'd understand that you need to look after yourself at the moment." Sydney looked away, her eyes drifting to her watch,

"We better get going if we're going to make this appointment." Sydney stood up and went off to find someone who could help her get Michael into a wheelchair.

Ten minutes later Michael was situated somewhat comfortably in the wheelchair, and the two of them were on their way to Sydney's appointment. They were both given explicit instructions to come straight back afterwards, Michael's Doctor still wanting him to rest as much as possible, especially given that he had a Physio session earlier that day. Wheeling Michael into the elevator, she ignored the looks that they received from one of the other women that was already in the small space. Sydney pressed the button for the appropriate floor, and stepped back away from the panel, sliding her hand over Michael's shoulder to rub his chest lightly. He turned his head around as far as possible without hurting himself, and noticed the other woman, pretending not to stare at them. "What?" he asked, his question directed at her. "Excuse me?" she replied, pretending not to know why he was speaking to her. "Do you have a problem with us?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep staring."

"Baby, let it go," Sydney said, really not wanting to get into an argument with this rude woman now. "All I want to know is why she finds us so fascinating."

"I don't."

"Then stop staring." The elevator slowed to stop, and the woman in question stepped out, leaving only Sydney, Michael and another gentleman. The elevator continued it's descent and when it stopped again Sydney wheeled Michael out and towards her Doctor's rooms. "What was that about?" she asked once they were halfway down the cream hall.

"I didn't like the way she was staring at you. It was rude."

"Michael, I'm used to it. Don't worry."

"I just, I guess I'm protective of you…"

"And that's incredibly sweet, but unnecessary, if I ever need your protection I'll let you know." Sydney told him as she stopped into front of a door, opening it before wheeling Michael inside.

Sydney and Michael were called into the small consultation room a few minutes later. Michael was wheeled in by one of the nurses while Sydney changed into a gown, her OB/GYN wanting to do a complete physical exam that day. Once he'd preformed all the necessary examinations, the ultrasound equipment was wheeled over and Sydney lay down on the bed. She let one hand drop low enough so that Michael could hold onto it. Flinching slightly as the gel was squirted onto her skin, Sydney could feel Michael squeezing her hand as images of their child appeared on the screen. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the screen, and when she looked over at Michael saw the tears that were brimming in his eyes. Knowing that it was the first time he'd seen their unborn child in almost four months, Sydney pulled her hand from his grip, reaching over to wipe the tears from his eyes. The Doctor meanwhile was performing measurements on the foetus, and after a few minutes declared Squirt healthy. After printing out a few pictures, upon Michael's request, the equipment was turned off and Sydney's stomach was wiped clean. She was given time to change while all the equipment was packed away, and then they spoke briefly to the Doctor and went out to make an appointment for four weeks time.

Once Sydney's appointment was over, they heeded Doctor Jenkins orders and took Michael straight back to the Ward, where he was moved back into bed. Finally managing to pull the photos of their unborn from Michael's grasp, she slipped a couple into her bag, leaving one on the table next to Michael's bed, along with the picture of the three of them at Madeline's first birthday. After talking with Michael for a while, and helping him with his dinner, Sydney stood up to leave, "I gotta go get Madeline. I might bring her in tomorrow." Michael nodded and watched her gather her belongings, "I love you."

"Love you too Syd." She gave him a quick kiss, and headed off to pick up their daughter.

A/N: See ya's when I get back…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This was posted on SD-1 a few weeks ago, but due to poor internet access I was unable to post here. **

**Also please note that I will only be posting this story here for archival purposes from now on.**

**Thanks.**

**Chapter 22**

Sydney entered Michael's hospital room slowly, her hand resting ever so slightly on her swollen belly. Madeline was staying with her Grandparents for a couple of days, Sydney having finally admitted that she needed help with her daughter. Michael was still at his Physio session when she arrived, so she lowered herself carefully into the chair that was a permanent fixture next to his bed. She'd been sitting there for almost twenty minutes when Michael was bought back into the room and a nurse and an orderly carefully helped him into the bed. "Hey baby," Michael said to Sydney when he noticed her sitting there, observing his reactions to the slight movements he made as he settled back into his bed. "Hi," Sydney replied, offering her hand. He placed a soft kiss there, seeming to miss being able to perform the simple gesture that he used to do almost daily. She kissed his knuckles lightly in return and she pulled his hand over to rest his hand at the top of the swell of her well-defined bump. He smiled to himself as he felt their unborn child shift slightly, softly kicking his the palm of his hand. "Still active huh?" he asked, not really attuned to the foetus' movements.

"Yeah, usually around this time, and most of the night, baby doesn't want me to get any sleep while I'm carrying it either," Sydney commented, watching as her husband smiled warmly in return. "Where's Madeline?"

"Still with Mum and Dad, I've enjoyed the break, as much as I want to spend time with her, it's harder when I'm alone."

"I wish I could be there for you, to help, to let you rest," he said regretfully.

"Hey, I don't blame you, I blame that ass who hit you. None of this is your fault and I don't want you to dwell too much on the past, you're here and you're getting better. That's what matters now, concentrating on getting better and coming home to me, Madeline and this little one." His eyes welled up with tears, the emotion of the past few weeks finally catching up with him, as he allowed himself to cry for the first time since the accident.

Later that afternoon Sydney left, intending to pick her daughter up from her parent's house across town. After a prolonged farewell kiss, and promises to bring Madeline in the next day, Michael finally relinquished her from his grip, watching sadly as she once again left him alone in the bland hospital room. Michael's regular nurse came in a little after six with his dinner. Sliding the tray onto the small table that adjusted so it was perched over his lap, she took up her usual position to help her patient eat. "Hey Michael, how ya feeling?" he shook his head at the casual way she'd adopted in order to get information out of him.

"I'm alright, a little sore after this mornings session, but otherwise I'm not too bad." She nodded quickly and shifted the conversation slightly, "Did Sydney come in today?"

"For a bit yeah, but she had to leave early to go and pick Madeline up from her parents place, they've been looking after her for a few days."

"How's Squirt?" she asked, using the adopted nickname for their unborn child.

"Good, Syd's due for another check up next week I think. Sydney said she's not getting much sleep between Madeline and Squirt though."

"It's always the way, I had next to no sleep my entire pregnancy. It takes a lot out of you. Sydney seems to be doing ok though, as tired as she looks sometimes, she's always cheerful, and the fact that you guys have all the support from your families, I'm sure would make it just a little bit easier for her."

"I hope it does, I can't imagine how hard it's gonna be when I go home, I don't want to be an extra burden on her."

"You won't Michael, if she needs help, she'll ask."

"That's what I'm afraid of, that she won't admit she needs help. I've known her long enough to know that even when she's in over her head, she won't always admit she can't do it on her own, she's too stubborn."

"Michael, I'm sure it's all gonna be fine," she told him, clearing away the empty plate, "I've got other patients to see. Do me a favour, don't over think everything, and I'll see you later." She squeezed his hand lightly and picked up the empty tray, taking it over to food cart.

Four days later as Sydney came down the hall, pushing Madeline in her stroller, she was surprised to see her husband slowly making his way down the hall on his specially modified crutches. He looked up, a look of pure determination on his face, when he noticed his wife and daughter coming towards him. Madeline, who recognised her Daddy, started pulling at her restraints and whimpering. As they approached each other, Sydney stopped, taking her husband in her arms, as he leaned heavily on her for support. As they stood there, Michael looked down at his wife, and wiped away the tears that were falling, and kissed her forehead happily. Madeline, feeling left out, began crying loudly, upset that her mother hadn't let her cuddle her Daddy yet. "Daddy…" she wined, pulling hard against her restraints. Noticing the little girls struggle, Michael's physio leaned down to free the little girl, lifting her up so she could kiss and hug her Daddy. "Thank you," Sydney said, smiling happily at the woman who was helping her husband with his recovery, "It's getting a little difficult to pick her up now," she said, motioning to her stomach.

"That's quite alright, I just didn't want her to hurt herself. By the way, I'm Linda."

"Sydney, and this is Madeline," Sydney said, offering her hand for the younger woman to shake. "Michael and I were just heading back to his room, if you wanted to walk with us."

"Yeah ok. Is that alright baby?" Sydney asked her husband, who was still leaning against her. "Of course. Might take a while though."

"You take as long as you need." Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Michael's room, Linda helping him back onto his bed, "I'll see you again same time tomorrow Michael. It was nice to meet you Sydney."

"Likewise," she replied, watching as Linda vacated the room.

Several hours later Sydney was sitting quietly in Michael's room, watching as her husband and daughter slept peacefully on the bed before her. Eyeing the sleeping pair closely she saw Michael slowly beginning to wake, turning his head so he faced her. "How long did I sleep?" he asked groggily.

"Not long, maybe an hour or two. The Doctor was looking for you before, do you want me to get him?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sydney stood up carefully, her hands automatically moulding into the curve of her back as her fingers massaged it lightly in an effort to relieve the ever-present ache. She came back in a few minutes later, Michael's Doctor in tow. "How are you feeling Michael?" he questioned, as he read over the chart that was hanging at the end of the bed. "I'm alright, pretty tired after Physio this morning."

"That's to be expected, remember you haven't had any exercise for a while. Eventually you will get back to normal though. Are any of the exercises causing you discomfort or additional pain?"

Michael shook his head, "No, I'm starting to get used to the exercises now, though it was a little uncomfortable with the crutches this morning but I worked through it."

"Ok good, I'll get some more x-rays on Friday and we'll do a full check up, and providing we don't find any problems, then I think you can go home a week from Friday."

"Really?" Michael asked, disbelieving.

"Providing there are no problems I don't see why not, you should be independent enough, I'll add in a couple of extra hours of physio once we get all the results back, but I don't anticipate there being any problems."

"Thank you Doctor," Sydney said, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure Mrs. Vaughn. Of course he will need to take it easy for the first few weeks."

"Of course. I'll look after him." Sydney said with certainty.

"I have no doubt you will. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see." As soon as they were alone, Sydney shifted closer to the bed, giving her husband a quick kiss, "I can't believe you're coming home…"


End file.
